Root of Attraction
by whitetyger123
Summary: Born blind, Feliciano decides to get a seeing eye dog. But when he meets the trainer, he gets more than he had hoped for! Co-written with Verboten Byacolate. Ludwig/Feliciano, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**It had to work this time.**

The mantra played in Feliciano's head like a beacon of fresh optimism as he tapped his white cane about the sidewalk and along the edge of the building. He had tuned Lovino out long ago to familiarize himself with his new surroundings (discernible, smooth edges, no stairs, sidewalk flat and snug and settled deep in the grass) and every step, he knew, brought him closer to his new best friend.

Well. He wasn't supposed to think of them as his best friends (even though they were); they were working dogs, meant to aid and assist, not to cuddle and pamper. This time he would do better. This time he would be strict. It was important, he could hear his brother reiterate. He needed a companion that would keep him from walking into the middle of a street at the wrong cue.

Lovino's voice changed volume and direction, so Feliciano moved accordingly, keeping side by side with the older Italian. He could hear the glide of an automatic door moving aside and a blast of cool air told him that he was stepping inside the building.

"And for God's sake, listen to the trainer this time! The dog's no good if you pamper it!" Lovino finished as they walked up to the counter. He glared at the smiling women behind. "Vargas. We have an appointment." When Feliciano started wandering away, the older brother grabbed him by the arm out of instinct. Just because he was curious about what the wall felt like or whatever it was this time didn't mean he could go wandering off.

Feliciano smiled and when he heard one of the receptionists speak, the smile around her words was audible, and he knew he'd done well. Her voice was lovely, soft and sweet, like marshmallows. And he realized that he had been listening to the sound of her voice and not her words, so he said in apology, "I'm sorry, miss, but your voice is so pretty that I just didn't hear a word. Could you say that again? I promise to listen this time."

He heard a little titter of laughter and Lovino's scoff.

"I said," the lady giggled, "that Antonio will be here in just a moment to bring you to your trainer. He'll know who has been assigned to you."

"Thank you," he replied warmly.

Lovino took him by the arm, leading him to some chairs. "I seriously can't count the number of times you've used that line. It's so cheesy!" But it always seemed to work. He was convinced that the girls fell over Feliciano because he was blind. It made him seem so charming, in that vulnerable kind of way. If anyone else said that thing about the voices, girls would easily see through the cunning deception.

After a few minutes, a fairly tall man with dark skin and darker hair came to them, smiling. "Hi, my name is Antonio. You must be Feliciano. And I'm sorry, I wasn't told your name?" he said, turning to the man that was obviously his brother.

Feliciano listened and found himself smiling as Lovino was just as terse as normal. Since Antonio seemed to direct most of the conversation at his brother, it left Feliciano a window of opportunity to just listen to this new man's voice. It was a rich, lilting tenor, and judging by the sound of it, Antonio probably laughed a lot, and smiled a lot more. He continued to smile through his words as Lovino gave him an unhealthy dose of verbal abuse and snappishness, and that made Feliciano happy.

Then he was being spoken to and beckoned, so Feliciano stood. He felt Lovino take his arm, which was really unnecessary and sometimes threw him off balance and made it harder to direct himself than being left alone would, but Feliciano could never tell Lovino that. His brother, despite his callous facade, was very soft and sensitive inside, and this made him feel needed. Feliciano wouldn't hurt him, not for the world, so he wouldn't take that feeling from Lovino.

Antonio, though, had obviously noticed. "Feliciano, I must ask, do you normally need your brother to help you? As I am sure you're aware, in order to have a Guide dog you have to be ably to travel independently. If you're uncertain, the dog will sense that, and will not know how to act."

Lovino took his hand away, crossing his arms. "He can get around fine! It's not like he always has someone to hold his hand for him. I'm just helping, bastard, so back off."

Feliciano reached out, searching with his hand for a bit until he felt the skin of Lovino's forearm under his fingers. He slipped his hand down and around his brother's, smiling. "I can walk myself, but it's nice to have Lovi with me," he said honestly, and though he could hear Lovino scoff at his words, the hand beneath his own twisted and fumbled to hold his back.

The nice young man led them through the halls of the building, and after two rights and a left, they entered a wide doorway. Feliciano could smell fresh paper, leather, and the lemony undertone of chemical cleaner. An office. Antonio cheerfully greeted someone named Ludwig.

Lovino let go of his hand momentarily, and Feliciano assumed it was for a handshake. "My name is Ludwig," came a deep, rumbling voice that sent little prickles running over the back of Feliciano's neck. "I am an instructor. Please sit. I will be asking some questions, to just try and narrow down which Guide dog will be right for you." He nodded to Antonio.

"Well, I will leave you in Ludwig's capable hands. I will probably be seeing you both again," Antonio said with a smile that grew wider when Lovino scoffed and looked away.

Feliciano bade him farewell and found his seat, easing himself into it. He could hear Lovino flop down into a chair nearby. Smiling in the direction from which he could hear Ludwig's voice, Feliciano did his best to pay close attention. It wasn't hard. Ludwig's voice was firm and clipped, every syllable firmly cut from his vocabulary and uttered with assurance. A deep baritone. German-accented. Feliciano had no time to decide whether or not he liked it as Ludwig's tone did not much allow for wandering thoughts.

He answered the questions honestly, pausing every so often when Lovino cut him off (and judging by the tone in his brother's voice, Lovi really, _really_ didn't like Ludwig), but Ludwig always made sure to bring the questions back to Feliciano.

After that, they did a quick walking test, to make sure that Feleciano could get around on his own with ease. Ludwig gave a nod, mostly to himself, and walked up to the man, making sure his steps were audible. "I see you are very adept at knowing your surroundings. Which is to be expected, since you were born blind, correct?"

Lovino spluttered, and Feliciano too was caught somewhat off guard by the brusqueness of the question. It was so rare to meet a person who spoke to him in such a manner; most were sheepish and overly polite, and even on occasion apologetic, as though they had wronged him in some way by being able to see. The ones who did speak in such a way were bullies; they did it to hurt, to express superiority. Feliciano was frightened by those sorts of people, because he had been the victim of many cruel pranks growing up. He much preferred the company of the painfully polite, even though they did get a bit annoying sometimes.

But Ludwig's tone, though sharp and businesslike, gave no hint of venom or cruelty. It was simply a question he wanted an answer to- no hidden meanings that led up to some hurtful punchline. Just a question. So Feliciano laid a hand on Lovino's shoulder and nodded. "Yes. I can walk just fine; I have for all my life! Lovi likes to help me, though. He takes good care of me."

"Yes, I can see that," Ludwig said. Whether or not he recognized the social faux pas he had committed, one could not say. He worked frequently with the disabled, but he much preferred dealing with his dogs than humans, and had never quite been in touch with societal norms. "Well, if you will wait here, I will bring dogs by one at a time, and we will see which one fits." He already had a few in mind; a medium-sized dog would work best, according to Feliciano's height, and it seemed that he could use a dog that had a medium walking speed. He went to get the first.

When he came back into the room with the dog, he walked her over to the chair. "She should be the right height for you, now I would like to see how you are together."

Feliciano listened to Ludwig's instructions carefully and did as he was told; walked up and down the hall with the dog, commanded it, and returned when Ludwig called. He laughed breezily when Ludwig told him he had to be firm when giving commands. "Sorry," he said lightly, "I just love dogs. I don't want to sound mean, you know?"

"You will not sound mean. You will sound authoritative. But I can tell that you will need a 'softer' dog. They are best for someone like you." He took the German Shepherd mix by the leash. "I will bring you someone else."

Next was a Golden Retriever, but he hadn't worked out, walking too close to Feliciano, causing him to almost trip, since he wasn't used to walking with a dog. Then a Labradoodle, who walked too slow for the Italian, and turned out to be a bit too big. Finally, Ludwig brought in a Chow. From the look on Feliciano's face as soon as he felt the fluffy black fur, he thought it wouldn't work out, what with the boy's history of coddling his dogs.

So Ludwig was firm, even firmer than he had been for the past half hour, and Feliciano visibly flinched. To his and Lovino's surprise, despite the obvious display of discomfort, Ludwig's tone did not soften to match Feliciano's delicacy. "You must be firm," Feliciano heard him continue. "Must. This is Ebony. Chows are incredibly intelligent and empathetic, but they have minds of their own. Where a Labrador will follow you vacantly, a Chow will lead with purpose. But you must be firm."

Still a bit shaken from the unrelenting tone, Feliciano nodded. He touched the soft, fury head once more and straightened, commanding her forward. The creature walked at a brisk pace, but nothing Feliciano couldn't handle. She sat when he commanded it, and led when it was ordered. She found doors for him and he made it around a few rooms and back with only minimal use from his white cane. He only knew that he had returned when Ludwig offered a gruff congratulations.

"She seems to be responding to you well. A good height for you. But you must remember: do not treat her like a pet. Treat her like a coworker." He congratulated her on a job well done. "I believe she is the best fit for you. Would you agree?"

Interestingly enough, despite the clipped and time-wary tone of Ludwig's voice that left no room for disagreement, Feliciano could not help but laugh. "Yes," he said, and with the chuckle still quietly moving through him, he held out an expectant hand. It was grasped firmly an easy second later by a large, rough hand; much bigger than Feliciano's, strong fingers, firm grip, professional, masculine, honest. A handshake could tell a lot about a person. Feliciano decided that he liked Ludwig. "Thank you. When should I come back to work with her again?"

They arranged another appointment for later in the week, and when they left, Lovino was so angry he didn't even realize that he wasn't holding his brother's hand. "That guy is such a jerk! Can you believe him? The way he talked to you was so rude! I wanted to punch the bastard!" He huffed and glared at nothing in particular and crossed his arms, still fuming.

But Feliciano tapped the sidewalk rhythmically with an air of excitement, his smile broad. "He wasn't rude," Feliciano said when Lovino paused for breath. "He was just professional. He was doing his job. I think he was very nice."

Lovino scoffed, but left it there.

So they continued on to the bus stop in relative silence, Feliciano's mind and body positively buzzing with excitement.

.oOo.

**"Stop."**

Feliciano instantly halted his motions, and cocked his head just slightly to the side. He knew then why Ludwig had the job that he did; he was very good at making whoever he was talking to follow his commands. When the German sighed, Feliciano stood, his back straight. "Try again. Stop engaging with her every time she listens to you. She is your guide, not your playmate. Understand?"

The young man nodded, his smile a tiny flicker on his face. It was the third meeting, and still he was having difficulty with keeping his hands to himself where Ebony was concerned. "Sorry. Let me try again."

This time Feliciano kept to the rules well, and Ludwig told him so. "Now I think it is time to go for a walk outside. I would like to see how you handle her there. You will need to remember that she will listen to your commands unless something is wrong, so if she stops, there will be a reason." They would need to go into many different environments to see how they would both react. Since he had trained Ebony himself, he knew she was very well equipped for all sorts of situations, but it was always different with someone else by her side.

Feliciano nodded and folded up the retractable cane and let Ebony lead him to what he assumed to be a back door. He could smell freshly cut grass and the warmth of summer air when they walked out, and Ludwig's footsteps followed at a safe distance behind him. "What should I do now, Ludwig?" he asked, more comfortable with the man's first name than he would addressing him as 'Doctor Weilschmidt'. He had asked if Ludwig minded the last time, and he'd received not so much of an answer as a splutter, but the lack of refusal was good enough to serve as permission for Feliciano.

"We actually have a small course set up, just a series of turns that she will lead you through. I need to see how you react, trusting her instincts." Ebony knew where it was, having gone through it plenty of times. "It is just a bit to your left. She should be able to take you there." Ludwig watched as they made it through, and Feliciano was following her very well, not reaching out to feel the walls or anything.

They returned with ease and Feliciano stood proudly, but there must have been something in his face, or perhaps Ludwig was a clairvoyant, because he knew somehow, _somehow _that Feliciano had not been able to resist a few tiny cuddles with the dog along the track. "I did," he admitted abashedly, "but if it makes you feel any better, I think she was as annoyed with me about it as you are."

Ludwig looked at him, and shook his head. "You have to stop cuddling her. I know I shouldn't have given you such a fluffy dog..." Although they did look very good together, and he was a little bit glad that the Chow was somewhat intimidating. Hopefully, that would stop people from giving Feliciano a hard time. Feliciano had mentioned the bullying casually and in past tense earlier that week, but it was still bothersome to know that anyone could inflict cruelty on such a light-hearted young man... who, to Ludwig's surprise, had an expression of concern and nervousness written around his dark sunglasses.

"Don't take her away," he begged, as if Ludwig was threatening any such thing. "I'll do better, I promise."

Ludwig gave a sigh, holding his head in his hand. "I won't. By now it's probably too late to change the dog anyway." Since none of the other dogs had worked for him, and Ebony was already getting used to Feliciano. "But this session is almost over, so I would like to talk about your next one. It would be good to have it at your house, to get her used to that environment."

Brightening instantly, Feliciano reached out and felt for Ludwig's hand, clasping it once it had been found. "Does she get to stay with me yet?" he asked excitedly.

"Maybe after a few more sessions. If I let you take her now, you might undo all the hard work we've done in getting you to not pamper her." Since he knew Feliciano's past with Guide dogs, he was sure to be extra strict.

Feliciano huffed, though it was just for show. "Fine. But... are treats okay? And squeaky toys? What _can _I do for her?" He let go of Ludwig's big, warm hand and crouched down, smiling when he could feel a warm, wet nose turn in his direction to press curiously against his neck. He made a noise of surprise when a tongue bathed him in heated affections and laughed upon remembering accidentally spilling his yogurt on the front of his shirt earlier that morning at breakfast. Apparently, even though Lovino had wiped it away, the taste still remained. "She likes sweets! Isn't that cute?"

But the blond was frowning. "No, it's not. She can't have a treat unless she has done something good." But truth be told, Ludwig was impressed by how far Feliciano had come in a short amount of time. They still hadn't gone out in public yet, so they were far from finished, but he was doing fairly well so far. Which brought up a question. "You know, you seem to get around very well. Yesterday you were skipping when you came over here. Why do you need a Guide dog?"

The Italian sighed and gently pushed Ebony back so he could stand. "Well," he began, readjusting his glasses, "I've tried three before now, but I always loved on them too much and sort of... ruined them?" He felt a bit awkward and sheepish, which he hoped wasn't translated too clearly through his smile. "So they didn't really work well, and I learned to take care of myself. But I was almost hit when I was crossing the street a month ago, so Lovi made me come try again."

Ludwig was unsettled by the last part, even though it may very well have been a fairly common problem for the blind. "I knew about the past dogs. But... well Ebony should work out for you, so you won't have that happen again."

Feliciano smiled. "I think so. She doesn't act very happy when I try to play with her. Sometimes I think you have little talks with her before I come to make sure she keeps me in line."

"She is well-trained, and that is just her personality." Ludwig looked at his watch, noting that it was the end of Feliciano's session. For the rest of the day, he would be working with a new puppy, which he always found to be a satisfying challenge. "Well, we should head back inside. I'll need to put Ebony back in her kennel."

"Yes, captain," Feliciano teased and turned, reaching down to where he knew Ebony's big, fuzzy head was. "Until Friday, _bella_," he cooed, and she snuffled wetly against his wrist, making him laugh.

The German let out a huff, holding the door open for them. He walked Feliciano to the front door, taking Ebony's harness. "So we have your address. If you would be ready on Friday at two o'clock, I will be there on time."

"Of course," he replied cheerfully, and reached out until his fingers found Ludwig's well-muscled shoulder, ignoring the tittering of the two receptionists somewhere behind Ludwig. He smiled and retracted his hand. "Thank you, Ludwig! But, ah, that sounds like siesta time. Would you like to come a little earlier?" He couldn't hold back the hopeful note in his voice. "I can make breakfast."

"'Siesta'? Isn't that just a nap? Why should I rearrange my schedule around your nap time? Besides, you are much too old to be having naps. You sound just like Antonio." It bothered him enough when the Spaniard slept on his breaks and slept too long. People should sleep at night, in his opinion; they should get a solid eight hours of sleep, and then they wouldn't be so tired.

But Feliciano had learned not to be hurt by Ludwig's tone. He just laughed and patted the German's shoulder. "Trust me, you'll be really mad if I fall asleep when we're out and about."

His blue eyes narrowed. "We will be walking, you can't fall asleep while you're walking."

But he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Antonio, who had apparently heard everything. "Don't worry Ludwig, I can take any appointments you have in the morning so you can go over. He said he would make you breakfast, and I hear Feliciano is a really good cook." Not that he would say where he heard such a thing.

The young man visibly brightened. "I am!" he insisted eagerly, squeezing Ludwig's upper arms. "I really am! Please, won't you have breakfast?" The receptionists giggled and whispered.

The grinding of Ludwig's teeth was practically audible, especially to Feliciano. "I eat breakfast at six thirty in the morning, exactly. I will be there at six fifteen." He was hoping that the early time would make Feliciano change his mind, and go with the time that the German had already written in his day planner. How he hated making changes to his day planner.

"That's so early..." But Feliciano's grin just broadened. "Ah, but I'll be able to siesta sooner! Yes! I'll have breakfast ready, Ludwig. _Ciao_!" And he turned, humming to himself as he scanned the perimeter with his white cane.

In order to calm down, Ludwig took Ebony back to the kennel, and went in with the new puppy. He much preferred dogs than humans.

Dogs were easier to train.

.oOo.

At exactly six fifteen on Friday, Ludwig stood at the door of a surprisingly large house. Did Feliciano perhaps still live at home? He had never heard anything about his parents. He looked down at his watch. It was now six sixteen. Why was the Italian not answering the door yet, when Ludwig had told him exactly when he would arrive? Ebony looked around the place, not going to explore without command, as trained.

After another moment of waiting, there was a brief clatter from somewhere in the house and a shout, and footsteps hurried to the door. "Coming!" came the muffled cry from inside, and soon the sound of locks being fumbled with made way for the sound of the knob turning. Breathless, Feliciano smiled out the door and up to where he assumed Ludwig's face might be. "Hi, Ludwig! Sorry about that... I was pulling something out of the oven."

Ludwig tried to stay annoyed, but this was the first time he had seen the Italian without his sunglasses. It was strange; instead of being blue like he would have expected, his irises were a very light brown.

Ebony stood up, bringing him back. "Yes, well, I had told you when I would be here, so perhaps you should have adjusted." He walked in and looked around at the expensive looking furniture. It was very organized, as he would have expected; there was nothing on the floor to trip on, and everything had its place so he could find it. Regardless of its tidiness, there was dust on all the shelves, and it didn't look like he had cleaned the hard wood floors in a good long while.

Feliciano followed at a slow, calculated pace, but seemed not to be focused on his footing at all as he made his way next to Ludwig. "Sorry again," he chirped. "Normally people aren't really all that punctual. You were right on the dot! I wasn't expecting that."

He led Ludwig into the kitchen, and Ludwig almost choked on air when he saw it. How many dirty dishes could one possibly make just cooking breakfast? In the sink, there were dishes piled up high, and he wondered how Feliciano could have possibly balanced them. "You... don't clean up as you go, do you?"

"Hm? Why would I?" Feliciano laughed and made a beeline for the stove. "I have to be careful to keep track of everything in one place, so doing the cleaning and the cooking all at once... well, it's just a bad idea." He reached out, and with only a second of searching, flicked the knob for the oven off. "Once, I accidentally used dish soap as cooking oil. Lovi cried. I ruined a perfectly good chicken."

He supposed that made sense, but the mess was almost unbearable. "If you have a few more things to do, I'll start cleaning." Ludwig told Ebony to sit, and he pushed up his sleeves to do the dishes. Soon the sink was filled with soapy water, (he was careful to put the soap back in the exact same place) and he started scrubbing every pot and pan and dish and glass he could.

There was no real conviction in his tone when Feliciano said, "You don't have to, Ludwig, it's breakfast time! You should be eating, not scrubbing." Feliciano tripped over Ebony and caught himself on the counter. "Whoops! So that's where you are. Sorry, _bella_." He grabbed a couple of plates from the cupboard just to the right of the sink and cautiously made his way back to the stove.

But Ludwig kept scrubbing. He would stop once the food was ready, but Feliciano was doing a few last minute details. "You made breakfast, so I'll clean." Mostly because he couldn't imagine eating in a room this messy. Just looking at all the dirty dishes, he knew that he would lose his appetite if he tried to eat right then.

He completely missed the smile Feliciano sent his way. "You're very sweet, Ludwig, do you know that?" he hummed, gingerly pulling the hot muffins from their silver pan. "I heard that German breakfasts aren't very extravagant, so I thought you might just like some muffins and coffee? Or milk? I have juice, too."

"That would be nice. I haven't had fresh muffins in months." They smelled very good, but he wanted to finish the dishes first. He was quick though, finishing in half the time it would have taken Feliciano.

As he was wiping his hands off on the dish towel hanging on the stove, Feliciano was finishing with the table. "Come sit," the Italian invited, pulling the chair out and smiling in Ludwig's general direction.

He did, and watched the steam rising from the muffins enticingly. As per her training, Ebony remained seated, just sniffing the air for the smell of the food. "Er... thank you for breakfast." Ludwig took the butter, quickly smearing it on his muffin before placing it in front of Feliciano's plate.

"You're very welcome." Feliciano found his own seat and moved forward, reaching for his plate. He seemed surprised to find a muffin already resting there. "Did you... Oh, thank you, Ludwig."

The trainer watched as Feliciano absentmindedly broke off a piece of his muffin and started to reach down. Quickly, Ludwig grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare," he warned, and was glad to see that Ebony was also resisting going forward and taking the food, but just barely, her tail twitching and a quite whine trembling out of her throat.

The young man jumped in surprise, brown eyes wide. His sun-kissed cheeks reddened a bit and his lips curled into a sheepish smile. "You're really observant, Ludwig."

"I have to be. It's part of my job." He let go of Feliciano's hand, glad as he retracted it and ate the piece of muffin. He knew that some of his coworkers thought he was too harsh to his disabled clients, but he saw no reason to treat them any different just because they were blind. They had to be trained just like the dogs, the only difference being that if the human was bad, he couldn't discipline them. So, with the owners, he had to resort to verbal discipline.

Feliciano nibbled on his muffin and nodded in Ludwig's direction. "Why are you a seeing eye dog trainer, Ludwig?" he asked, licking his fingers of the sweet strawberry muffin crumbs.

Ludwig shrugged, even though Feliciano would not be able to see it. "I like dogs. I like training dogs. I started out as just a helper when I was in school, because I liked the dogs and the school was close to where I lived. The instructor said I should become a trainer." A lot of people that didn't work with the disabled thought that people would go into that profession to help the blind, but if you had that thought, you wouldn't be able to work with them well. They were independent people, and they just wanted to get around safer.

"And you're really good at it, too," Feliciano said in awe, a goofy grin coming over him. Then he grimaced. "Er... please don't hate me for undoing the work of people like you. Playing with the dogs, I mean. I never meant to reverse all of that effort and training. I just like dogs. They're so sweet and playful. They just want affection, and I want to give it to them. You know? Do you have any dogs of your own?"

He coughed into his hand, a little uncomfortable. "Um, yes. I have three." Three dogs and him, all living in a fairly small apartment. But they got out as often as possible, and were trained enough to not bother anyone else. In fact, they were so trained, that he had taught Aster to fetch the dog food when Ludwig was particularly busy. He would open the door and say 'food', then the dog would walk down the block to the pet store, where he had a credit set up. Aster would take the food, go to the till so the owner could put it on his tab, and walked home. It had been one of Ludwig's most challenging projects, and he was rather pleased with himself at the result.

Feliciano's eyes went wide. "Three!" he said dreamily. "You're so lucky. I bet they're the best dogs in the whole... oops. Sorry, Ebony." He tutted himself for the slip. "I bet they're wonderful. Of course you would. You really do like dogs. What else do you like, Ludwig?"

It took him a few seconds to think of something he liked just as much as dogs. There was his brother, but no, he would definitely not be on the list. He enjoyed war stories, but didn't think that counted. So finally he responded with, "Wurst."

The auburn locks fell across Feliciano's shoulder as his head cocked to the side. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Thick German sausage," he replied easily, taking a sip of his milk.

Feliciano choked on his own glass of juice and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, ears pink. "Oh?" he finally squeaked, and for a moment he really was very confused. "You like that kind of thing...?"

"Yes, they taste really good. You should try one some time," Ludwig replied simply.

"Eh?" he said, voice cracking. "Um. Uh. Well, I mean, I.. I'm not really... I haven't ever t-tried... How's the muffin, Ludwig?"

The German was a little confused why Feliciano was blushing so much, but answered anyway. "It's very good. Um, thank you for making them." He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, taking the plates to the sink. "But I think we should get on with the session. We can't waste the whole time eating."

"Oh, that's not true at all," Feliciano said with a bit of a laugh, expelling the odd conversation with a wave of his hand. "But I see your point. Where to, captain?"

"You should take her around the house. When she is familiar with it here, we can go outside and I'll show you how to interpret the things she does: for example, she always stops at a curb to let you know it's there." After this, they would be spending most of their sessions going to different types of places, but for now they would stay close to Feliciano's home.

Feliciano stood and reached out, his fingers slipping through the thick black fur of Ebony's head down her back until he could reach the handle breaching out from the harness. "So... so do I just... take her on a tour?" he asked quizzically.

Ludwig hummed an affirmative, and followed the Italian around the house. Seeing all the rooms, he once again wondered who owned the house. "Does your brother live here as well? Or are your parents living here too?"

Feliciano shrugged as they walked through the bathroom into an adjoining bedroom. "Lovi's got his own place. This is one of our summer villas. I'm just staying here for college."

The words took a second to sink in. "Your... summer villa? Are you... wealthy?" Obviously he would have to have money, because Guide dogs were fairly expensive, but... A summer villa! And then there was Ludwig, who felt like he was going to be paying off his student loans for what seemed the rest of his life.

"Not mine," Feliciano said, letting Ebony pull him through the room. "My family's. I don't even have a job."

"Oh. So this _is _your parents house." That made sense, at least. Feliciano just came from a rich family, which also explained the very finely-tailored clothing that Ludwig noticed the Italian always wore.

"Mmhmm," he hummed offhandedly. "Well, my grandfather's, really. He gave me my first couple of years of college as a birthday present." His smile twisted a bit at that. "The art institute. He likes to humor me."

A birthday present? He was given a _house_ and college tuition as a _birthday present? _What would they get him for a wedding present? A whole island in the Caribbean? Ludwig's teeth were grinding together, thinking about the life Feliciano must have had. For his own twentieth birthday, he had received a single book.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano turned outside of the doorway, searching for the German with unseeing eyes. "Why'd you stop walking?"

Startled out of his thinking, the blond continued walking. It was a little bit creepy that Feliciano could hear that well, considering they were on the carpet at the moment. "Sorry. I was thinking."

The muscles in Feliciano's face relaxed and he smiled, letting Ebony lead him down the hall. "I thought maybe you needed to use the bathroom. You're welcome to, by the way."

"I- um... yes, please. Continue showing her around the house. I remember seeing one, I'll be back." He went into the bathroom, not actually needing it. Ludwig washed his hands, and splashed some water on his face. Even in here he could see evidence to Feliciano's wealth, from the size of the bathtub to the quality of the bathroom tile.

After a moment of inspection, he returned to the hallway, and found the two wandering past a row of bedrooms. "Shall we go outside?"

Both Ebony and Feliciano seemed to be in instant agreement and after locking up, they made their way down the street by Feliciano's home. "It feels so nice today," the Italian breathed, tilting his face up toward the warm sun. "How far should we go?"

"We'll just see how you do." As a test, he took them to a curb, and Ebony stopped like usual, but Feliciano kept walking for a few steps. "She stopped, that means there is a curb. If she stayed still even if you kept walking, that means it's unsafe."

"Oh," Feliciano said, and stopped just inches from the curb. "What a good girl," he cooed, ruffling a hand through her fur. Then he froze, straightening. "I mean... smart girl. But I wasn't playing with her," he insisted.

At that, Ludwig actually snorted. "Of course you weren't." They did a few more exercises, mostly dealing with the things that Ebony was trained to detect, and how to tell when she saw something. "The most important thing is just to trust her. If she does something or goes somewhere that you didn't tell her to, there is a reason, so just follow her."

"Yes, Ludwig," Feliciano said, eager to prove himself to be a diligent student. The German sometimes sounded impatient with him, but he always gave Feliciano room for improvement, and all the younger man wanted to do was prove that he was capable. Ludwig was the first person to make him work for himself in ages, and he wouldn't make a mess of the opportunity he'd been granted to impress him. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"There are many things you should know. But that should be good for this session." He started leading them back to the house, because he should be getting to work soon. Antonio had said he would take any appointments he had, but he didn't want him to take too many of them.

Feliciano trailed along beside him, and realized that he had to keep a brisk pace to keep up with Ludwig's calm, even strides. He had already known the man was tall, but his legs must have been very long in comparison to Feliciano's own. Curious, he reached out, and felt up the German's arm toward his face. "Wow," he gasped. "You're _really _tall!"

A little awkward with the physical contact, Ludwig cleared his throat. "Yes. I am." There was no point denying it. "There are taller people though." Obviously. It shouldn't really be all that surprising; he wasn't the height of a basketball player or anything.

"You're as big as my grandpa," he said in wonder, fingers brushing over the side of Ludwig's face and up into his hair. It was soft, and a bit stiff from product, and it slicked back under his fingertips. It was difficult to keep up the investigation while walking, so he retracted his hand after a bit.

Ludwig quickly ran his fingers through his hair, making sure that it was still back as normal. "You- ah... talk a lot about your grandfather." He had mentioned him a few times now, and seemed to be the only family member that Feliciano talked about besides his brother.

"Yeah," Feliciano agreed. "He lives in Italy still. That's where Lovi and I grew up, and after we moved, that's where we would spend our winters. I was home-schooled, so the extended vacation was fine, but Lovi had to change schools a lot. When he wasn't busy, he would take us lots of places over his homes in Rome and Venice. Well. Me, mostly. I think he wanted to share more things with me because Lovi could see and I couldn't. But it hurt Lovi, and that made me sad, because it wasn't Lovi's fault that I'm this way, so I made him stop taking me."

The German hummed, and they went in the house. "Well, when will the next session work best for you?"

Brightening from the mood he had put himself in, Feliciano let Ebony go once the door was closed. "Any time! Oh... well, I have class on Wednesdays and Thursdays in the morning, and Saturday evenings... but I'm free any other time."

They made plans, the next one not so early since Feliciano was already starting to yawn. So Ludwig took Ebony, and headed to the door. "I will see you in a few days then."

The Italian had already begun to unbutton his shirt in preparation for the siesta before he remembered something. "Oh, and Ludwig!" Feliciano said, catching the front door before it could swing shut behind them. "Ludwig, don't eat before you come. Let's go out for an early supper. My treat."

Of course, Ludwig's mind went to the training. "Yes, that would be good, you need to be in a restaurant with Ebony. But, ah, I couldn't let you pay. I'll pay my own." Of course, on his budget it would have to be a fairly cheap place, better than fast food, but nothing fancy.

Feliciano's grin may have been translated as cheeky. "We'll see," he answered cryptically. "Bye bye, then."

.oOo.

When Ludwig and Ebony arrived at Feliciano's house, he had decided that they could go somewhere that served pizza, which was filling and inexpensive. There was at least one within walking distance, and the tables were usually far enough apart to allow more than enough room for Ebony. He knocked on the door, and was glad when it didn't take Feliciano too long to answer.

What he did not expect was for the young man to be dressed in so... so dapper a fashion. He opened the door in a pastel blue shirt, tailored perfectly for his body, and deep, dark charcoal gray slacks. He smiled and reached out, his hand meeting Ludwig's chest. "I hope you're hungry," he said.

"Uh... yes. But... are you going out after? If you're busy, we can reschedule." Even if he didn't like rescheduling, he would be alright with it, as long as it was for something more important than a nap.

Feliciano's smile was a puzzled one. "No, I'll be walking home after. Why?"

"Well, you are dressed rather..." He was at a loss, not knowing if Feliciano would even really know what it was to be dressed fancy. "Nice. You look... nice." A little overdressed to be going to a pizza joint, especially when Ludwig was only wearing a button up shirt and jeans.

"Oh?" Feliciano moved aside so they could come in and closed the door once they were. "But we're going out. It's normal to get dressed to go out. I can't just go out in public with my pajamas on." He cracked a conspiratorial grin at Ludwig. "Well. That's what Mama always told me. I could care less, you know?"

"Right..." He passed the handle on Ebony's harness to him. "Well, shall we go? I figured we could go to Boston Pizza, it's within walking distance from here, and they have fairly good food. It sometimes is a little noisy, but this time of day it should be fairly quiet."

But Feliciano looked dubious. "Lovi says the pizza there is shit," he said with a puzzled furrow in his brow. "I don't want to be rude, but Lovino and I have the same taste. I don't think I'd like bad pizza. I heard that Angelo's is really good, though."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, silently glad that Feliciano couldn't see him. Of course he would want to go there; Angelo's was one of the most expensive places in town. "Boston Pizza has other things, not just pizza. It's a regular restaurant, they are just known for their pizza. You like other things, don't you?"

The Italian tucked his bottom lip between his teeth in worry. On one hand, he did want to please Ludwig, who was the first person to spend so much time in his company aside from Lovino in a long time, even though it was only a professional relationship. On the other, he really, really couldn't stand bad food. It could ruin a whole evening. "Angelo's has a lot of food, too," he tried again.

Ludwig tried to come up with another reason why they should go to Boston Pizza, that wasn't 'It's cheaper.' But, it was closer to the house, it was obviously better food, and he had never been in there to have anything bad to say about it. "But... Boston Pizza has a dish I like."

Feliciano wrinkled his nose in derision. "But," he argued slyly, "if I don't like it, I probably won't eat it, and I'll probably feed it to Ebony. Which is bad," he added, as if Ludwig needed the reminding.

"But... pizza..." Ludwig tried desperately to think of something else he could say, but gave up when Feliciano started pouting. "Fine. We'll go to Angelo's." He just wouldn't eat that much. And it wouldn't be the end of the world if he just didn't buy treats for his dogs for a week. They were well trained and didn't need the extra encouragement anymore.

Brightening, Feliciano grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and wrapped his fingers around Ebony's harness. "It's a nice long walk, so you'll be plenty hungry by the time we get there."

He was a bit grumpy about the soon to be extremely expensive dinner, so Ludwig's tone was somewhat harsher than usual, picking on most of the things that Feliciano did. "She can't tell the color of the light, so you have to know when to go, and she is just in case. You still need your instincts."

"Ah! Okay," Feliciano said, listening for the noise that signaled a safe trip across the street. He led Ludwig downtown, the bustle of Friday night crowds in the college town thick and pleasant. Feliciano had always loved being in the middle of a group of people. Hearing laughter, feet on the pavement, people on phones- the scents of different shops, cool air blasting from each open doorway. He loved the liveliness of it all.

Ebony, for her part, did very well, keeping Feliciano from bumping into anyone. The Italian was used to doing it on his own, but it was nice with the added help. Soon they got to the restaurant, and Ludwig was rolling his eyes at the extravagant entrance. Why would anyone pay this much for a meal?

Conversely, Feliciano was taking in all of the delicious scents from within and his mouth was beginning to water. He smiled when the hostess asked if there were only two in their party. Her voice was pleasant, clear and almost sharp. Ludwig answered for him and when he heard a pair of heels clacking in the opposite direction, he followed.

They sat down, and Ludwig took the menu, looking at the prices. Was there anything under twenty dollars? Even the salads were expensive! "Ebony should just sit by your chair, you don't have to hold onto her or anything." Maybe he could just say he wasn't hungry.

Feliciano obligingly let the harness go and folded his hands in his lap. "Would you please read the pasta dishes out loud to me?"

He looked up, realizing that of course he would have to, they wouldn't have braille menus. "Right..." He read them aloud and grimaced. They all sounded extremely fancy, and he had no idea what most of them were.

Feliciano made an appreciative noise and his head bobbed. "Ludwig, Ludwig, you should get the Ricotta, and I'll get the Fettuccine, and we'll see which one we like best! And next time we can try the other two, and then we can deduce which pasta is the best."

He looked at how much the pasta cost, and shook his head. How could anyone afford this place on a regular basis? "Well, I was thinking of just having a salad." Which was still over-priced, but it would have to do.

Feliciano gasped. "No way! You're such a big guy! There's no way a salad could fill you up! Please, Ludwig, get pasta with me. You won't regret it."

Ludwig sighed and closed his eyes. Feliciano just didn't seem to realize that not everyone was from extremely wealthy families. "Alright, I'll have the... lasagna." The waitress came to ask what they wanted, and he just ordered a water to drink.

The young man's grin was broad and he reached for his glass of water, taking a delicate sip. "What other kinds of food do you like, Ludwig?" he asked curiously.

"Wurst, like I said before." He enjoyed other types off food, but none worth mentioning.

Feliciano blinked. "That... that's a food?" he asked in surprise.

Ludwig looked at him strangely. "Yes... like I said, German sausage." He wasn't sure why Feliciano would be confused, he had told him just a few days ago what it was.

Feliciano felt his cheeks grow hot. "Y-yes, of course! I knew that, haha..." He took another long gulp of water and frowned when it was empty. "These cups are very small. Oh well. Will you tell me if the waitress is nearby so I can get some more water please?"

He called her over, and she filled both glasses. But, now that they were going to be sitting here for however long it took the chefs to make the expensive meals, Ludwig realized that it would be really awkward if they had nothing to talk about. But he was terrible at making conversation. Another reason why he was more comfortable with dogs than with humans. His young companion didn't seem to have that problem. "You're awfully quiet, Ludwig," he chirped. "You just seem like the quiet type. When there's no business involved, I mean. That's okay. Sometimes it's nice to be quiet. Do you mind if I talk a lot? I'm sorry if it's annoying; I don't get to talk much to other people, and you just seem like a good listener."

"Er... that's fine." He was relieved that they weren't in an uncomfortable silence, and Feliciano kept talking, with minimal input from Ludwig. It annoyed him slightly, how the Italian never seemed to stick to one topic, or talk about anything of real importance, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Lovi is really prickly," he was saying, "and sometimes he's not very nice to people, but it's not really his fault. I got lots of attention from Mama and Grandpa, and he was kind of left to himself. And even though he seems unfriendly, he's actually very sweet. He gets me groceries sometimes when he's in town, even though he doesn't have to, and he takes good care of me. He's the one that made the appointment for a dog in the first place. Do you have any brothers or sisters, Ludwig?"

At the question, he looked up, having only been paying the smallest bit of attention. "I- ah yes, I have a brother." He answered easily, even though it was a rather uncomfortable topic for him. But, as long as Feliciano continued changing the subject as he had been, there wouldn't be a problem.

"You don't sound very happy about it," Feliciano said with a faintly inquisitive edge in his tone.

"Well, I haven't spoken to him in a few years." Not his fault that his older brother left him after their mother died to go back to Germany, because, as he had put it, the beer was better and the tits were bigger.

Feliciano looked crestfallen, though Ludwig couldn't imagine why. Feliciano didn't even know Gilbert... or Ludwig either, for that matter. "Oh no," he murmured. "Do you... but what if he's sick? Or hurt? Do you ever get worried about him?"

Ludwig chuckled a bit at that, shaking his head. "If he died, I am sure that he die happy." Because Gilbert was always happy, always having fun and smiling. Especially when he was drunk.

At that, Feliciano looked very suddenly and terribly sad. "He's your brother," Feliciano murmured, his brow wrinkled in a surprising show of pain. "You wouldn't be sad if he was gone?"

"Not all brothers are as close as you and Lovino. And what difference would it make in my life if he _was _dead? I haven't seen him for six years, and that wouldn't change." He didn't like the expression on Feliciano's face though, so Ludwig set his jaw. "Look, I'm sure you don't like it when people pity you for being blind, so don't pity me for having a bad family life. I turned out fine, regardless."

Feliciano reached out and patted around the table for Ludwig's hand, snatching it as it was about to recoil. "How could I pity you, Ludwig?" he asked quietly. "You're smart and strong, and you treat me like you treat everyone else. You're very strict and sometimes scary, but you have three dogs that you probably love more than anything else in the world. There is nothing pitiable about you." He squeezed the stiff hand. "I'm just very sad. I think you deserve a good family. A great family. And it makes me sad that you don't feel like you have one."

When his hand was released he withdrew it, and was incredibly thankful as their food came. He thanked the waitress, and looked down at his food. The amount it cost, it better be the best lasagna he had ever tasted.

Feliciano was quiet as he ate, and the food _was_ delicious, but he barely noticed. Dark thoughts swam around in his head, a murky pool of worry. He had made himself nervous about Ludwig's brother, who he had never met. He had made himself sad because Ludwig just didn't seem sad at all. Maybe something was just wrong with him, then; maybe only he got lonely when his brother was away and he didn't have anyone to come home to. So then he was being too forward.

Even with the food to distract him, Ludwig could tell that for Feliciano to be quiet, he must be feeling sad or put out or something. So he went for a change of topic, trying to think of something that the Italian had said that he could ask him about. "So... you said you lived in Italy? I heard it's nice there."

"Huh?" Feliciano tilted his face up. "Oh. Yes. It's... I'm sure it's very beautiful." He smiled. "There are lots and lots of smells. And museums. Sometimes Lovi would describe them to me, even though Grandpa and Mama told him it was rude. You know what's funny, though?" He twirled his fork idly, and the pasta spun round and round. "People think that I'll get upset or feel really left out just because I can't see. But I've been blind since right after I was born. Not being able to see for me is just as normal as being able to see for you. I don't feel sad not being able to see. It just gets frustrating when people don't think about that, you know? I feel normal to me. I only get worried when other people treat me like I'm not."

Ludwig hummed, understanding. "So... what does Italy smell like? Or feel like, or whatever sense you use most." The only other place he had been was Germany, and he had lived there until he was a teenager.

Feliciano laughed at that, high and lilting. His worry from earlier seemed to vaporize into thin air. "That's a silly question, Ludwig," he chuckled, taking a bite of the pasta wrapped around his fork. "There are lots of smells in Italy. The vineyard was my favorite. It was... sharp. Soil and grapes and leaves. Rich and clean. The sea was nearby, and the farmer grew olives, too. I fell asleep in the vineyard on accident because it smelled so good. The soil was soft and warm, and I was just so sleepy. Lovino must have found me and fallen asleep, too, because I woke up to hear Grandpa yelling at him."

"Why was he yelling? As far as I can tell, you Italians take naps often, so he shouldn't get mad at you for it." Even though it must be frustrating for people to be falling asleep all the time. How do they get anything done over there? Ludwig would probably go insane.

"He thought that Lovi was being irresponsible." His brow furrowed. "Like it was his fault that I wandered off and fell asleep. It wasn't," he insisted, so that Ludwig would know without a doubt. "It was all mine. But Grandpa didn't listen. That's... I think that's when Lovi stopped having fun. He started being really careful of me after that."

Ludwig nodded, with a thoughtful noise for Feliciano's benefit. "Yes, he does seem very protective." That was an understatement. But that wasn't really a bad thing, he stood up for his brother.

"He tries to act like he's not," Feliciano chuckled. "He tries to make people think that he's mean, but he's very sweet. He just doesn't like to be hurt. Who does, really?"

The trainer looked down at Ebony, who was sitting patiently by Feliciano's chair. He was doing very well at not treating her; it was almost like he had forgotten that she was there at all. Ludwig was proud of him, and was startled by how odd the sensation was. "Maybe you are just... the type of person that people want to protect."

Feliciano's grin was wry. "Maybe. How is your lasagna, Ludwig?"

"It's good." Truth be told, he liked his food a bit more spicy, but it was fine. He cleared his throat. "Um, just to be clear, I meant people want to protect you because you're small, not because you're blind." He couldn't really tell if that made what he had said any better, or if it had made it worse.

The Italian twirled his pasta about the fork and lifted it across the table. "I'm just normal. I think you think that because you're so tall. Have a bite."

He looked at the pasta a little apprehensively, before eating it. "Thank you." It seemed to him like something a couple might do, and when Ludwig thought that, he blushed, and was thankful Feliciano couldn't see him. "But you are. Small, I mean. Not so small as to be abnormal... It's not a bad thing. It suits you." As soon as the words were out, his blue eyes went wide, unable to believe the awkward words coming from his own mouth. "I-I mean, for the ladies. I mean, uh, girls would appreciate it. Or something. Uh, do you want to try some lasagna?"

"Yes, please," Feliciano said, trying not to laugh. He assumed his wide grin might be a giveaway, though. People who could see always seemed to know what he was thinking. He opened his mouth and waited.

Realizing that he was expected to feed him, Ludwig cut a piece and passed it over on his fork. But, to his horror, a large piece of the slippery noodle fell off the fork, landing in Feliciano's lap. "_Scheiße_. I'm sorry! Here, stand up." He grabbed a few napkins, because he just _knew _the meat sauce would stain his expensive-looking pants.

Feliciano did as he was told, his thighs bumping into the table as he stood. "It's fine," he said, a little grin lifting the corners of his lips as Ludwig fussed over him. "Really, I can just wash them."

"What? No, you don't wash these pants! If anything they should be dry cleaned..." Ludwig decided that if he couldn't get the stain out then he would have to pay the dry cleaning bill... hopefully he could get the stain out. "Um, could we get the food packed up to go?" he asked the waitress, who had come to see what the commotion was about. "And separate bills, please."

"Not at all! I'll have the check, miss," he said, and reached out. His fingers landed on her hip before he found her wrist and he smiled. "Please?" Ludwig began to protest, and he squeezed her wrist, just a bit, and before she could move he put his card in her hand. "Grazie, miss."

She left, flustered, and Feliciano spoke to Ludwig, though he did not change position. "I invited you, silly. It's the polite thing to do."

"Wait, no, you shouldn't pay for me! I can pay my own way you know. And yes you invited me, but we would have had to go eat sooner or later for you instruction!" He was still pulling his card out of his wallet, not even knowing how Feliciano had produced his so quickly.

"It's already been done," Feliciano said stubbornly. "You spent time with me and I've had fun. I want to be your friend, Ludwig. Let me do this, please."

That surprised him a little, long enough for Feliciano to get his card back and start towards the door. Why would the Italian want to be his friend? People generally found him very unpleasant. Normally the people he taught couldn't wait to be done with him, so why would this one actually _want _to be around him?

It took him a moment to grab the boxed food and hurry after the young man, who was already out in the darkening street, Ebony's harness under his hand. "That was yummy, wasn't it?" he hummed.

"It was... good." He refused to say 'yummy'. "But you know, you shouldn't have paid the whole bill." Ludwig's pride was still a little bruised by that. While he didn't _want _to pay for a lasagna that was over-priced, it didn't mean he couldn't.

"But it was good," Feliciano amended with a little smile. "That's the most important thing, isn't it? Good food and company. I make good food all the time, but I don't always have the company." He stopped at the curb when Ebony did and waited. "I really like you, Ludwig. I'm glad you're my trainer."

Once again, he was surprised. No one had ever said that to him in all his years of training. "Well, Antonio is an easier trainer." He was better with the people aspect of the job, while Ludwig was a bit better with the dogs.

"Antonio's really nice," Feliciano agreed and stepped across the street when Ludwig began to walk. "But I've had lots of really nice trainers, and they work too well with me. And I ruin the dogs. You don't let me do that, though."

As the crossed the road, Ludwig pondered that. Well, at least that made sense, Feliciano only meant that he was glad to have him as a trainer because any other trainer wouldn't have worked. And that was most likely true, he had to be really strict with the brunet at the beginning. "So you will be happy when the sessions are over."

"Happy?" Feliciano thought about it. "I'll be very happy if you'll still come visit when they're done. Ebony will miss you, and I may need you to keep me in line."

Ludwig was getting frustrated, trying to figure out the Italian's meanings with everything he was saying. "Ebony won't miss me, that is not how she was trained. And I will make sure that you are well disciplined before I stop our sessions."

Feliciano went quiet for a bit after that, and Ludwig was a bit glad for it. He wasn't being confusing when he was quiet. When they made it past the hubbub of nightlife downtown into the quieter streets, Feliciano piped up. "You don't like me very much, do you, Ludwig?"

The blond's mouth fell open, not sure where that had come from. "I-" Ludwig had no idea how to respond. In truth, he didn't mind Feliciano's constant chatter, though sometimes it was frustrating to keep up, and he felt protective of him most times for some reason, and found him... sweet. In truth, he probably liked Feliciano more than he had liked the girl back in Germany that he had dated for almost a year. Though that probably wasn't the most accurate comparison to make. "I... do like you," he finished lamely.

"Really?" Instantly, he seemed to brighten. "Oh, good," Feliciano gushed, "because those were just excuses to meet you again. I thought maybe you wouldn't like me. But since you do, I'm very happy!"

Ludwig decided to take the statement as truth, although he couldn't understand why the bubbly Italian would actually want to be with him. "So... why would you want to see me again? I am not very good company. Is it because I clean?" They arrived at Feliciano's front walk, and the German was relieved that he would be able to try to clean the spot, hopefully before it dried completely.

"I liked you before I knew you liked to clean, silly," Feliciano chuckled, stumbling slightly over a break in the sidewalk. "I just... like you. I have lots of reasons. You'd probably get all embarrassed if I told you, though. I like that about you, too."

They walked up the few steps, and Feliciano opened the door for them. Ludwig stepped into the house. The conversation was getting a bit awkward, so he cleared his throat. "Well... thank you, for tonight. I will see you next week."

Feliciano was sad to see Ebony go, but he touched Ludwig's arm, pleased when the man simply halted and stood at attention. "Next time, what would you like to do?" he asked pleasantly.

He thought of all the different places they had to go before their sessions were up. "Public transit would be best. Or the mall I suppose."

Feliciano made a face. "I'm not comf... I don't really like the mall. So public transit? Should we take a bus? Where to?"

"It doesn't matter where we go, just that it will need to be a fairly long ride. It would be best if it wasn't too crowded, but it can't be completely empty either. I'll set up a list by the time I get back to you." He was used to picking good buses for the dogs, since he had to take them on quite often as part of their training.

They scheduled a time and Feliciano let him go, feeling slightly hungry still and very content to replay the entire evening over again in his mind.

Ludwig took Ebony back to the school, fed her, brushed her, and put her back in the kennel. He knelt in front of her, since she was no longer wearing the harness, and scratched behind her ears. "You like me because I give you food. That I'm used to. But why would he like me? It doesn't make sense." Ebony just looked at him from under her black fur with big, dark brown eyes and sniffed, black tongue swiping over the roughness of her nose. "But, I like him too. Is that wrong?" He got no response, which was just what he liked. No response, because dogs couldn't understand him, so it didn't matter what he said.

She snuffled and he gave her another scratch behind the ears before standing. If he could be as carefree as the dogs, this entire problem wouldn't exist. And if he was as carefree as Feliciano, he wouldn't see it as a problem at all. But he was just Ludwig, so he would just have to figure it out himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus, despite all of Ludwig's planning, was full. Feliciano had taken a seat near the front, but the German was stuck standing, holding onto the railing right in front of the brunet.

Feliciano was exceptionally quiet. Ludwig found it odd, almost unsettling just how quiet the boy was being. He spent the first couple of stops just thinking of subjects to breech, but he was terrible at it. The topic of the weather died within two blocks, and Ludwig took a few more stops to even consider bringing up politics when a group of men around Feliciano's age trooped up on the bus, cantankerous and positively reeking of cocksuredness. Ebony huffed, and Ludwig's own attention was piqued when one of them flopped down heavily beside Feliciano. He was on higher alert when Feliciano flinched with surprise.

"Hey! You're that blind kid from high school! The one with the really weird name." He waved a hand in front of Feliciano's eyes, and smirked to his friends behind him. "We were in science together. Jeremy, remember? Haha! You haven't changed at all!"

Though his posture didn't relax, a slow, awkward smile slowly quirked at Feliciano's lips. His eyes stayed hidden behind dark glasses. "Ah, well, no, I... I don't think I'll get taller or anything, and... and my eyes won't be getting better, so..."

The man laughed, rolling his eyes to his friends, and made a gesture to them that had Ludwig clenching his fist. Who did this man think he was?

"Yeah, I bet. Hey, where are you getting off? I could like tell you when we stop there if you want." Jeremy looked to his friends, shaking his head, trying to keep the laughter in. Some of his friends weren't as successful, and a few snickers were heard.

Feliciano's hand found Ebony's fur and curled in the black tufts. He was nervous. Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "O-oh, ah, no thank you. I've got-"

"You're always wearing these sunglasses. Most guys look like douchebags wearing them out on days like this. It's not even sunny." The guy laughed, and reached up as if to take them off.

Ludwig saw what he was doing, and his anger intensified. He reached out, gripping the young man's wrist perhaps a bit tighter than strictly necessary. As Jeremy flinched in surprise, Ludwig looked at him, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me. There's a seat in the back, you know. Maybe you should take it."

Jeremy stood up, not wanting to be made a fool in front of his friends. He felt the bus come to a stop, and reached to grab the German by the arm. However, Ludwig grabbed his, and twisted it behind his back, pushing him toward the front of the bus. "That's enough," he growled. Ludwig let him go before he could make a big scene of it and settled himself in the seat beside Feliciano instead, feeling rather certain that a senior citizen wouldn't be needing it any time soon. He regarded the young man under stern, tightly knit eyebrows and Jeremy paled.

When the bus jerked and began to move again, the blond took his attention from him and turned it to Feliciano, who seemed even more nervous than before. "Feliciano," he mumbled, and once Feliciano knew that it was him, he visibly relaxed. A dark hand came over and gripped at the loose material over Ludwig's knee.

All of Jeremy's friends seemed wary of him, and without the cockiness of their leader, they didn't want to make a fuss. For the rest of the ride, Ludwig made sure to stay beside him, the feeling of protectiveness growing. Maybe he could teach Ebony to be a bit more intimidating? He could teach her to bark and growl on command, at the very least.

Feliciano only let his hand slip back into his lap when the group made their way off the bus, but for the rest of the trip around the city, he never strayed far from Ludwig's side. Very few words were passed between them after, very sparse and very revealing.

"He hasn't changed much, either," Feliciano awkwardly admitted, and Ludwig didn't know what to say. So he draped his arm over the back of Feliciano's seat and didn't move for the remainder of the trip, and it was enough for Feliciano.

.oOo.

A few sessions passed, gradually evolving from the little home visit to long walks in a nearby park. Once they had returned from the fresh little outing, Ludwig took the bag he had been carrying, and put it on the floor. "Alright, so now, I think Ebony can stay with you. I brought some food, and some-" However, he was interrupted by Feliciano's high squeak.

Feliciano dropped to his knees and cupped Ebony's fuzzy face in his hands, ruffling her up. "You'll stay with me!" he cooed, and she snuffled moistly. "We'll go for walks and you can..." He paused, remembering his audience, and whispered something in her ear.

Ludwig was frowning at him, though. "You better not ruin her. If I come back and she has become lazy and compliant, I'm holding you responsible." He continued opening the bag, taking things out. "I brought a bag of her food. Change it if you want, but if you do, change it slowly. And here is an extra harness, and her ball." He held the ball out, shaking it in his hand. "But remember, when the harness is on, she's working."

"Yes sir," Feliciano nodded seriously, half of his face hidden in Ebony's thick black fur. "I won't ruin her. She won't let me. She's a good girl."

The German grumbled a bit, unable to find the statement entirely trustworthy. "Well, anyway, I taught her a new trick. In case someone is bothering you. Just say A-T-T-A-C-K. She will bark and growl, but she won't actually bite them." He made sure to spell the command out, so that she wouldn't actually start barking.

Feliciano's glasses were aimed at Ludwig's chest. Then a warm smile melted over his cheeks. "You did that for me? Ludwig, that was so sweet of you." He held out a hand and Ludwig took it, almost completely on reflex, and Feliciano stood. He stepped closer, trailing his hand up Ludwig's arm and across a shoulder to his face. His smile never waned, even when the German stiffened. Feliciano's fingertips moved over his lips, his nose, his eyebrows. His eyelashes and little slates of brown were visible from his vantage point behind the dark glasses. His fingers smelled faintly of Ebony, but beneath that, Ludwig could smell cologne and cloves from whatever Feliciano had been baking before their outing.

"Um... what are you doing?" he asked after a minute, closing his eyes as Feliciano's finger swept over them. Sure, he had seen something like this in _Scent of a Woman_, but he had never thought it would actually work. And even if it did, why did it matter what his face felt like?

"Expression," Feliciano said softly. "I can't see you," he explained needlessly, "but this way, I can tell what your face says you're thinking. You're very tense. Your face is tight. And you're confused. And you have a nice nose."

He let out a slightly nervous breath. "Um... what does my nose have to do with what I'm thinking?"

"It doesn't," he answered. "It's just an observation. I like your nose. And... your cheeks. And... your hair. Is it always like this?" He slicked his fingers through the strands slicked back so firm against Ludwig's skull.

Ludwig took a few seconds to answer, never having been this close to Feliciano for such a long time. It felt... too nice. "Ah- what? Oh, yes, I usually do that. Unless I'm staying at home."

"Why?" Feliciano wondered aloud, his head cocked just slightly to the left.

"Well, it looks neater. My hair is getting too long, I just haven't had time to get it cut." When he got out of the shower, it hung annoyingly in his eyes. When he felt it wouldn't be rude, Ludwig took a step back so that he wasn't in such close proximity.

Feliciano's hands dropped slowly, his fingers flexing almost unnoticeably. "Is hair unappealing when it's long?" he asked, and he touched the auburn strands that almost curled against the nape of his neck.

He was confused by the question, and then berated himself. Of course Feliciano wouldn't know. "It... well it depends on the person I guess. And what they like. I don't like hair in my face, mostly. But, ah, your hair looks nice on you. Except you have this one curl that always seems to stand up."

"People who can see just have all these rules that I'm not sure I understand," he confessed with a little smile. "Wearing special clothes for going out of the house, cutting hair to seem like they're certain ways to other people, appropriate expressions for certain instances... appearance for the sake of everyone else. It's weird, isn't it? Or is it just me?"

Ludwig didn't really understand, but he nodded anyway. "But appearance does matter. It's the first impression people get of you. Like, if I have wrinkles in my clothes, people might think I'm a slob, so I iron all my clothes." Even his socks, but he didn't want to mention that.

"Or it could mean that you were just in a hurry because there was something really important you had to do earlier that morning," Feliciano said with a shrug. "Appearances can be deceiving. Don't judge a book by its cover. That sort of thing. That's what people say, isn't it? It sounds smart to me. But according to you, people don't believe it?"

He shook his head, even though Feliciano couldn't see him. "Even without trying, people judge by what they see. You probably judge people by how they sound or how they smell, right? Same thing."

"I don't think I do," he said, and his brow furrowed. "I might. Maybe I do. I thought you were very professional when I first met you, and I was right. I didn't think you would be sweet, or patient, or kind, not at first. But maybe that's just what happens before you get to know people."

"Exactly. So you're good at telling what people are." He nodded to himself. At least Feliciano could mostly read people, so he might not be caught unaware or anything. He was used to that description of himself, enough people said it over the years. Very professional, if they were trying to be nice. If they weren't trying to be nice, that was when he got the not sweet, patient or kind, and many more things added to that. Which was why dogs were better, and why he didn't like Feliciano in any way that wouldn't be professional.

"But you _are _all of those things, even though I didn't know it at first. So it's wrong. Sort of. You're professional, but that's not who you are, not really. That's just a little part of you. You find new parts of people you never imagined every day. I know I have. And I've never seen you, not once."

Ludwig paused for a second, not knowing what the Italian was talking about. But, he looked down at his watch, he had to leave. "Yes. Well, like I said, don't spoil Ebony. Till next time, I hope you are well."

Feliciano didn't move for a moment, but his lips pressed together and he nodded. "You too, Ludwig," he murmured when the blond made his way out the door.

.oOo.

Ludwig checked his watch, getting frustrated. The bus had been late, so now he would be a couple minutes behind! It stopped, and he jumped off. He had told Feliciano he would be there at six to check in on how he and Ebony were doing, but by now it was already two minutes after. He jogged up to the door and gave a loud knock.

He heard the sound of nails clicking across the floor inside, closer and closer until the sound of Ebony's snuffles were very audible right behind the door. Just after, feet padded along after and the lock was fumbled with before the door swung open. A warm, rich scent rolled out and Ludwig began to salivate almost instantly. There was a bright smile on Feliciano's face and his glasses were missing. He reached out and touched Ludwig's chest and up to his jaw before brightening considerably. "Ludwig! Please come in!"

He hesitated at the door. "Well, if you're in the middle of dinner, then I won't be long. Just need to check how you two are doing, in between lessons." Normally he wouldn't be doing this, but he figured that Feliciano would need the extra attention. And then there was the part of Ludwig's mind that refused to be quiet, wanting to see the brunet again.

"Well, um..." It may have been his imagination that Feliciano's cheeks darkened. A trick of the light. "Actually, I was hoping you might join me. I made a lot and I thought you might like to try a homemade Italian dish."

Ludwig blinked, biting his lip. The thought was tempting. But for that very reason, he wanted to avoid it at all cost. He forced himself to take a step back. "No, I would rather not. Well, I can see you are both doing fine. Friday is our next session." Quickly, he turned around to walk away.

He was already on the sidewalk before he could hear the door shut, and hastened his footsteps as quickly as he could. He cursed to himself after a moment, realizing that he hadn't even _looked _at Ebony, much less had he discovered whether or not Feliciano had already spoiled her beyond repair in a matter of two days. He was just so flustered, confused. He hadn't known how to react. Retreat seemed like the best option.

Quickly, he made his way home, trying to control his thoughts. No matter what, he shouldn't be feeling this way about the brunet. After all, Feliciano was a client, and a student. Not to mention, he didn't look any older than twenty, if even that. He got home and was greeted by his own dogs, which soothed his mind for a while.

But his eyes gravitated toward the clock every few minutes, and with every passing moment, guilt gnawed further and further at him. When exactly one hour had passed since the moment he walked away, a thought struck him, and not for the first time. What would Feliciano be doing? What _did _Feliciano do in his spare time when he wasn't being trained to manage dogs or nearly getting hit by cars or being picked on by idiots who knew better? What did he do when he wasn't trying to make friends with the people most likely to reject him?

He showered to clear his thoughts and as he dressed himself, the sound of nails clacking across the floor entered his bedroom. Blackie was looking at him with big brown eyes, and he sighed. "Fine, I'll go back. But it's not what you think! It's just because I didn't see how he was doing with Ebony." Ludwig stood and grabbed his jacket with a sigh. He really shouldn't be feeling this guilty. After all, Feliciano had just said that he made too much food; it didn't matter if he just kept the extra as left overs. There was no harm done, not really.

His walking speed was brisk, and once aboard the bus again, his mind wandered. He was impatient, irritated. Ludwig couldn't help but wonder if he could have walked the whole way and arrived faster than the damn bus could take him. When it made a detour that it always took, that he _knew _it always took, his jaw clenched in impatient frustration.

Finally, after yelling at the bus driver and almost getting thrown off, he came to the stop and got off. Ludwig made his way to the thick wooden door and used the knocker. It was strange, from inside it sounded almost as if someone was crying.

With a start, Ludwig realized that it was a dog whining. But why would Ebony be whining? There had to be something wrong... As the minutes ticked by and no one opened the door, he started fearing what could have happened. What if Feliciano was unconscious? Maybe worse! He looked around on the ground, wondering where a spare key may have been hidden.

He tried the door just to make sure it was locked, and then looked around the little pathway. There were bushes, messy flower beds, a garden gnome couple and a few ornamental stones. He only had to overturn two before he found the spare key. A muscle in his jaw ticked and he commended himself, not for the first time, for choosing such a territorial breed of dog. Feliciano was just too trusting, too careless, and damned obvious where he attempted to hide his keys.

In a second he had the door open, and was looking around for anything unusual: Ebony, blood, maybe Feliciano lying on the floor...

The whining was coming from the next room, he ran in and saw Ebony scratching at a door. He didn't remember where it lead, but she didn't stop scratching at it. "Hey, good girl, it's okay," Ludwig tried to sooth her, and opened the door to a dark staircase leading down. A basement?

It was cool, but not to an uncomfortable degree, and as he hopped down the spiral staircase, two steps at a time, it led into a warmly lit... wine cellar.

Modest in size alone, there were walls and shelves packed with wine bottles gleaming in the lamplight, and a few brands he knew were not exactly inexpensive. Some melody was playing in the small room that, perhaps because of the soundproof earthen walls, were inaudible up on the ground level. A melancholy violin. A rich, somber cello. The music resonated from an enormous stereo system planted in the wall, and Feliciano stood swaying in the corner with his back to Ludwig, a glass nearly empty cradled in his palm. What, unfortunately, did not escape his notice was the fact that within the few hours that he had been absent, Feliciano had lost his pants and inhibitions (if he had had any in the first place).

His hips moved back and forth slowly, following the sensual timbre of the cello. His legs were dark in the dim lamplight, smooth and slender as his shirt, perfectly tailored, followed his every move with subtle creases. Feliciano took a deep sip from the glass, and Ludwig could barely hear his quiet sigh when he realized his glass was emptied. He turned to the little leather sofa and reached out, his fingertips brushing over the lip of the bottle before he wrapped his fingers around the neck and poured messily into his glass. A few drops splashed down to the dark rug beneath his toes. One sock, Ludwig saw, was missing from his feet.

He hadn't wanted to startle Feliciano, but the choice was taken away from him as Ebony pushed past him and sat next to Feliciano. The boy acknowledged her with a brush of fingers, and Ludwig cleared his throat.

Feliciano jumped, his unseeing, big brown eyes wide and unfocused. He hiccuped and nearly dropped his glass, half of the contents sloshing over the side and onto the floor. Feliciano made a noise when it hit his foot. "Lovi?" he asked, reaching out with his free hand.

"No." He reached out and grabbed the wandering hand, so that Feliciano could know where he was. "I heard Ebony whining. I was worried so I came in. Are you... you're drunk." It was strange seeing him like this. Normally the Italian knew where things were easily, but the wine seemed to dull his other senses.

Instead of letting go once he knew that Ludwig was there, he moved closer, grabbing Ludwig's elbow. "Shh," he said, taking a sip from the near-empty glass. "Don't tell. I don't think it's allowed."

"Unless you're twenty-one, which I doubt, then yes, it's illegal for you to drink." He made a grab for the glass of wine, ignoring the brunet's cry of displeasure when it was taken away. "How did you even get all this wine? I would understand a few, but there is no way this many people could think that you were legal age."

"Nineteen," Feliciano said flippantly. "Close enough. Can I have it back? Please? I'll be good." He shuffled closer until his face pressed against a broad, warm shoulder. "I'll be good."

But, Ludwig quickly put the glass down and held firmly to Feliciano's wrist so that he couldn't have any more. "Alright, we're going to go upstairs. You are not drinking any more as long as I am here. Can you make it up the stairs?" He sighed as Feliciano stumbled right where he stood. "Obviously not," he muttered, then crouched down to wrap an arm around the back of his thighs, lifting him up over Ludwig's shoulder.

The young man gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly, clinging to Ludwig for dear life. "Don't drop me!" he pleaded, fisting the German's shirt in his hands.

"I won't," he said confidently. Ludwig started carrying him up the stairs, Ebony following behind. Once up there, he put the boy on the couch. "Now, do you always get this drunk on a Friday? If so, that isn't very healthy."

Feliciano didn't seem to have heard the question, though, so consumed was he with picking at the fringe of the throw strewn haphazardly over the sofa. "It's much warmer up here," he said with a self-assured nod.

Ludwig sighed, and against his better judgement, put a hand on Feliciano's face, turning it towards him. "You are even worse at answering questions when you're drunk. Why did you drink so much? It... doesn't seem like you." Not that he knew the Italian very well anyway, but he liked to think he knew him enough.

Feliciano's eyelashes fluttered as he leaned into the touch. "I was sad. I don't know what else to do when I'm sad and Lovi can't answer his phone. I think he's away on business. That's the only time he doesn't answer. Your hands feel nice. Cool."

Quickly losing his patience, Ludwig ground out, "And what exactly were you sad about?" He wasn't against alcohol, but it wasn't good when people got this drunk. He drank occasionally, but he was careful to never go too far, afraid he might turn into his father.

The young man flinched. He lifted a hand to curl around Ludwig's, turning just slightly into his palm. "Please don't be mad," he said quietly. Ludwig could feel a pair of lips just lightly brush the heel of his palm with the words. "Sit with me?"

But it was too much, Ludwig was afraid of what he was feeling for the young man. He stood up, looming over the couch. "No. I won't sit with you. When I got here, Ebony was scratching at the door to the cellar. You weren't drunk when I left earlier, so I'm guessing you were down there for almost the whole time I was gone, meaning that she was there for almost an hour and a half, whining! Did you even hear her? Would you have kept on drinking if I hadn't come back? What if you got alcohol poisoning?"

"I wouldn't have," Feliciano argued petulantly. "I always fall asleep before it gets dangerous."

"And how often do you lock yourself down there and drink the night away? Often enough, it would seem by the number of bottles down there!" He crouched once again until he was level with Feliciano, close enough to his face that he could feel his breath. "I despise drunks. Never thought I would meet one that was only nineteen."

Feliciano bit his lip and very quickly, moisture gathered in his unfocused eyes and pooled over, dripping down his red cheeks. "You didn't like me anyway," he replied, pushing Ludwig's hand away.

Ludwig turned away so he wouldn't see Feliciano's teary eyes. "I do like you. I probably like you too much to be proper, but not like this." Why couldn't he have just stuck to liking dogs? Ludwig admitted it to himself now, he did like the brunet. Liked him a lot. But he couldn't stand a drunk.

"You don't," Feliciano argued. He curled an arm over his stomach like it was aching and his words came from deep in his throat, wet and bubbled with emotion. "You don't. And I know why. I'm different. And I don't know how to be serious. And I do things that make you mad all the time. I know you think I don't notice, but I do. And you don't want to be my friend because it's annoying to have to spend extra time with a blind person, a ridiculous person, especially outside of work."

"Why the hell would you think that? I came back here didn't I?" Ludwig huffed after he said it, unsure what would happen. He hadn't been this emotional since... since his mother died, probably.

"You didn't check on Ebony the first time around," Feliciano pointed out, and when he curled his bare legs up onto the couch beneath him, it was hard not to stare. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "Why did you come back?"

Ludwig tore his gaze away from the tempting bare legs. After everything, he had almost forgotten Feliciano had no pants on. "It wasn't even protocol that I come check on you two in the first place. But then you asked me for dinner, I... well I came back because I felt guilty, alright? I shouldn't have turned you down like that. You just... wanted to share dinner and I overreacted."

"You did!" the young man agreed wholeheartedly once his face was dry. "You overreacted. An' then you got mad at me. I'm supposed to be mad at _you_. But I'm not. I'm just... not." Feliciano exhaled slowly and leaned back against the plush sofa, closing his eyes. "I had a disappointing day, but I thought it would all be much better because you would be here at the end of it. It makes me happy to think of you." His smile was wry and he seemed not to notice when a pair of tears fell from his eyes one after the other. "But sometimes for some people, feelings just go one way."

Sighing, the German sat down on the couch beside him. "Well I still don't understand why you have any feelings for me. I know my own flaws very well, and I don't try to hide them, so people just don't like me. Not that I mind, I usually don't like them either. It's very... confusing to me that I like you." He felt fairly safe saying things like this, hoping that Feliciano wouldn't remember them in the morning, or if he did, that the memory would be very hazy.

Feliciano's face continued to face the wall. "Is that why you left?" he asked softly. "Because you're confused?"

"... A little." Ludwig said quietly. This was becoming really awkward. He cleared his throat. "Um, you said you had a bad day. Tell me about it."

With no warning or grace, Feliciano turned and crawled sideways into Ludwig's lap, much to his shock. He considered struggling, but before he could push the boy off, Feliciano's temple was resting against his shoulder, and he had relaxed against the German almost immediately. He smelled like wine and cooking oil and again, that same faint cologne Ludwig had come to recognize as Feliciano's scent. "I was turned down," he answered, and then held up two fingers. "Twice."

"Turned down? By... a girl?" He figured the second one was him. Ludwig hated the fact that the thought of Feliciano flirting with a girl made him jealous.

"Yes," Feliciano said. Ludwig could feel the soft, shallow bursts of warm breath against his throat. "She told me that I wasn't eligible for an elective surgery. Eye surgery," he clarified.

Ludwig was relieved to hear that it wasn't what he thought. "Would you really try that? Some of those surgeries can be risky." Maybe he just didn't like the thought of Feliciano going under a knife, or whatever they would do for that surgery.

"But it's good for doctors to be able to study," Feliciano amended. "My eyes are no good anyway. I don't mind tests."

"Tests?" Ludwig repeated, looking away. "You want to do an experimental surgery? That's even worse!" But he resigned himself, after all, he didn't have the right to say what he thought about these things. Feliciano wanted to be friends apparently, but that didn't mean that the German could tell him how to live his life.

Thin fingers began to fiddle absently with the row of buttons along Ludwig's shirt. "Why is it bad? I'll never be able to see. The least I can do is give doctors a chance to see how other peoples' eyes might be fixed."

"But what if something goes wrong? Some of those experimental surgeries are dangerous, you know." Ludwig glanced back at him, and thought that Feliciano was very touchy-feely when he was drunk. Even more so than usual. "I bet your brother wouldn't approve."

Feliciano flinched. "Please don't tell," he said. "Lovi would be so mad. What if he called up Mama- or worse, Grandpa! No no, don't tell. Shush, Ludwig."

He rolled his eyes, and grabbed onto Feliciano and stood up. "Well, you should go to bed. And why don't you have any pants on? I mean, at least you're wearing underwear, but still it's indecent."

"I don't like pants," Feliciano complained, grabbing tight fistfuls of Ludwig's shirt. "Not wearing them is more comfortable. You should try it."

Ludwig sputtered, climbing the stairs. "I know what it's like to not wear pants! It's not like I wear them in the shower. But it's just not right. Anyone could come in, and... Speaking of that, the fake rock outside isn't fooling anyone." It was a miracle that he hadn't been robbed yet.

"Pants... fake... what does a fake rock have to do with pants and a shower?" Feliciano's eyes shut tightly. "Ooooh... my head hurts..."

"That's what you get for drinking so much! And it'll be worse in the morning! How often do you drink that much? You don't seem like a very seasoned drinker..." Maybe Feliciano wasn't actually a drunk then, he just had a hard day. That was probably more the truth.

"Only when I'm lonely and sad," he answered, pressing his face into Ludwig's neck. He breathed in. "You smell nice. I like you, Ludwig. I like you a lot. Even though you smell a bit like dog, too."

"What? I do not! I have a shower every day! Sometimes twice a day." He sniffed his sleeve, trying to smell something. But, of course, he couldn't smell his own scent. "...I don't smell like a dog..." What if everyone who met him knew he smelt like a dog? That wouldn't be very professional.

Feliciano giggled against his shoulder and curled his arms around Ludwig's neck. "Just a little," he said, taking a deep breath. "But you work with them all day. And you have three. It makes sense. I probably do, too, a little."

Ludwig stiffened for a minute, but figured that Feliciano was just making sure he didn't fall. The brunet was normally very close, and had no concept of personal space, so it made sense that he would be even more so when he was drunk. "This is your room, right?" he asked, opening a door.

But it seemed the Italian had developed a severe case of the giggles. "Is it?" he managed to stutter. "I-I don't know Ludwig. Does it look like my room?"

"Well it's... whatever, it has a bed." He walked in and bumped Feliciano on the soft mattress, and stood back up. "Alright, you will go to sleep, because that is what is best for you. Do you need help getting into your pajamas?"

Feliciano sat up and, to Ludwig's horror, began to try to wriggle his way out of the firmly buttoned shirt. "No, no pajamas," he said in quiet frustration.

Ludwig's eyes widened, and he grabbed Feliciano's arms so he couldn't completely take off his shirt. "What are you doing? And what do you mean you have no pajamas? I-this- This is not proper!" But then he closed his eyes and turned away. "Alright, I'm not looking. Now tell me where the clothes you sleep in are."

"Don't sleep in clothes," Feliciano grunted, finally managing to find a few buttons. He was content to struggle with them for a bit. "Ludwiiig, I can't... the buttons..."

He huffed, and - eyes still closed - turned around and groped for the buttons, undoing them quickly. He knew that Feliciano was another man, and had the same parts, but knowing how he felt, it just seemed wrong, like he might be taking advantage of the boy.

"Thank you," the young man crooned, and wriggled his arms out of the shirt once it was unbuttoned. He reached down, lifting his hips and grunting while shimmying out of his underpants.

"Well? Are you done? If everything's fine, I'm going to go now. No more drinking. You're still underage." He turned around and opened his eyes so he could find the door easily.

"Ludwig." The voice was quiet and small, and Feliciano's hands patted over Ludwig's arm until they latched loosely around his wrist. "Ludwig, will you stay? Please?"

He hesitated, keeping turned towards the door. "Ah... but you're naked. And I don't have my pajamas here, or my toothbrush, or anything like that." Even though it was Friday, so he probably wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow, unless there was a problem. But no. This just wasn't proper. Staying over and looking at Feliciano naked would be something his brother would do. Well, if Feliciano were a girl.

"I have extra toothbrushes," he said quietly. "And if you can't, don't want to, could you maybe just... just stay until I fall asleep?"

Ludwig was silent for a few seconds, and then, without thinking turned around. There was Feliciano, naked as the day he was born, kneeling on the bed with his arm stretched out. Quickly, the blond closed his eyes. "Well... I wouldn't want to sleep on a couch, the one you have isn't long enough for me to lay straight."

"Sleep here with me then," he said eagerly, realizing that slowly, surely, he was winning the battle. "I'll..." His nose wrinkled with distaste. "I'll... put my underwear back on."

He looked out the open window, it was only around eight o'clock. But... what if in the night, Feliciano choked on his own vomit, or some other horrible alcohol related injury? He would never be able to forgive himself. "... But I get to use your shower in the morning." If Feliciano slept naked in the bed often, he'd need it.

Excitedly, Feliciano nodded. "You can use my shower whenever you want! You can use all of my showers if you like! Thank you, Lu... Ludwig, where are my underpants?"

Ludwig had to open his eyes to glance around on the floor. He found them, and held them out. "Here. And don't worry, I didn't see anything, I promise." Not much at least. He had stopped himself before he saw anything explicit.

Feliciano began to giggle again. "I don't mind," he said, wriggling back into the briefs and flopping back against his pillows. A wide yawn lifted from his throat. "Sleepy..."

"Well you _should_ mind! You can't just go showing off what's under your pants to everyone! You should only do that for people you are really close to, like a lover."

"Really?" the boy hummed. "More appearance. I do it 'cause I like not wearing pants. Come lay down."

He grumbled for a second, but laid down all the same. "So you're saying that you undress whenever the fancy strikes you? What if it was a woman? But I suppose they wouldn't mind." Because he had a feeling that Feliciano could get practically any girl he wanted.

"Not whenever," Feliciano assured, burrowing under the covers and inching toward the German. "At home. I know better than to do that in public. Unless I'm at a beach. Beaches are fun. Do you like to swim, Ludwig?"

"I can swim." Though he would prefer swimming in a pool than at the beach. Especially if it was a private pool, where he could swim laps in peace without little kids blocking his way all the time.

"But do you _like _it?" Feliciano asked with a yawn, his eyes closing.

"I guess you could say that. Go to sleep. With any luck, you'll sleep through your hangover." Luckily, all he had been drinking was wine, so it shouldn't be too bad. Better than mixing drinks, at least. "Just, sleep on your side, not your back."

Doing as he was told, Feliciano rolled over on his side facing Ludwig. He yawned again, plagued with the sleepy noises. "Goodnight, Ludwig," he murmured.

Ludwig lay awake for some time, stiffening when Feliciano would move in his sleep, throwing an arm around him, resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder. Finally, when the Italian was practically wrapped around him, he slipped into sleep himself.

.oOo.

The sun was shining through the curtains when Ludwig started to wake. There was something constricting his arms, so he couldn't stretch like he normally would. There was also something on his chest... and tangled between his legs... Still half asleep, he looked down to Feliciano's head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around him tightly. Strange, he had never woken up with someone else before. After all, the only person he had ever dated was a young girl when he was still in school, and they had never actually slept together, in either sense of the phrase.

Groggily, his hand shifted, uncurling from the blanket and landing at the crown of Feliciano's head. His auburn hair was soft, very soft. He stroked idly, as though the young man asleep against him was a dog. Feliciano shifted, making a little noise of contentment, and Ludwig dropped his hand.

Feliciano wanted to be friends with him, but Ludwig wasn't sure if he would be able to. He was attracted to him. The Italian practically forced him to feel something more than he did for other people. But if he could force his feelings down, then maybe they could be friends. One thing was for sure; being in bed with a mostly naked Feliciano draped over him wasn't helping his resolve to just be friends.

It was only when one of Feliciano's hands, which had slowly begun to inch down his abdomen, delved below Ludwig's bared navel that he jerked. The motion startled the young man out of sleep and his unseeing brown eyes shot open. "Ludwig?" he said, reaching out. "Ludwig, what's wrong? You scared me!"

He quickly got out of the bed, stumbling a bit when he almost stepped on Ebony who was laying on the floor. "Ah... sorry! Well, good morning, hope you don't have a headache. I'm going to have that shower now." A cold shower, he definitely needed a cold shower.

He turned on the water before divulging himself of his clothing, glad to finally be heading in for a shower. Stepping under the warm spray, he observed all of Feliciano's... surprisingly numerous bottles of various soaps and shampoos. Grabbing one at random that seemed to be the least scented, he scrubbed himself up, and used a different product for his hair. It was all very minty, and his scalp tingled pleasantly after he rinsed it all out.

Ludwig sloshed a bit of water around in his mouth to temporarily rid himself of the gummy taste, and as soon as he was out, he found a bottle of mouthwash and the extra toothbrush that Feliciano had promised, situated under the sink. It was only once he had finished with his daily hygiene and had wrapped a fluffy towel about his waist that he turned to realize that the clothes he had placed on the closed toilet lid were curiously missing.

He hesitated, not liking being without clothes. But... Feliciano wouldn't be able to see him, so it wouldn't be indecent, not really. He had no choice, anyway, his clothes were gone. Slowly Ludwig opened the door, grimacing at the colder air hitting his bare skin. "Feliciano! Did you take my clothes?"

Somewhere outside of the room, probably downstairs, he heard a shout that he could not decipher and left the bedroom, fist bunching the towel around his waist. Ludwig trotted down the stairs and looked into each room along the way. "Feliciano," he barked, and the sound of a pot clanging told him where he needed to go.

"Did you say something?" the Italian asked, stirring something in a bowl by the oven.

"Yes. Did you take my clothes?" When the Italian turned around, Ludwig found himself blushing. Logically, he knew that Feliciano couldn't see him, but those pale brown eyes seemed to look almost right at him.

"Yes!" Feliciano replied, and it was almost cheerful enough to arouse suspicion. "They were dirty, and I know how you dislike dirty things. They're in the wash. Would you like some nutmeg in your pancakes?"

Ludwig sighed, wrapping the towel even more firmly around his waist. "How long will my clothes be? This is really awkward." He jumped when Ebony sniffed at his foot, and shooed her away. Then Feliciano smiled at him, and Ludwig cursed to himself. Perhaps his cold shower hadn't been cold enough...

"Why is it awkward, Ludwig?" he asked curiously. When his face took on an expression of enlightenment, Ludwig felt relief flood him. But then Feliciano spoke. "Would it make you feel better if I were naked, too...?"

"No! _Gott _why would you think that would _help_! I just don't like being practically naked, especially in someone else's house! I'm really not comfortable being naked around other people, alright?" It had been almost seven years since anyone else had seen him naked. Even if he had the towel to cover himself, it just didn't feel right.

"Ah. Sorry about that. If you'd like, you can wear one of Grandpa's big coats that he leaves here sometimes... or you could use a Snuggie."

Ludwig lifted a disbelieving eyebrow. "A what?"

"You know..." Feliciano waved his hand, and the wooden spoon in it sent batter flying at the motion. "A blanket with arms."

"...I think I'll pass." He sat down at the table, making sure the towel didn't slip off. But then, he decided to address a whole different set of problems. "So how much do you remember from last night?" Because it would be really embarrassing if he remembered everything that had been said.

"Oh, lots," Feliciano hummed, much to Ludwig's chagrin. "I remember almost everything when I drink. I do cry a lot, though. Sorry about that. So, nutmeg or no?"

He remembered... everything? Oh shit... "Alright, I'll have some. But you know, you should forget everything that happened last night. I mean, you were so drunk that most of it was probably just in your head, and probably didn't happen at all."

Feliciano tutted and reached into the cabinet above the stove, feeling around the different seasonings before finally picking one. "Ludwig, I can't just tell myself to forget. It doesn't just, poof, happen. What are you embarrassed about? Maybe we can talk about it?"

_Absolutely_ no more talking. That's what got him in trouble in the first place! "No, we should talk about... Ebony. After all, I am here, I should give you some instruction on how to take care of her. Have you gotten a dog brush? She doesn't look like she's been brushed since I brought her here." Which really wasn't a problem, since he had only left her a couple days ago, but it was better than talking about what he had said last night.

"Yes!" Feliciano said sweetly. "I got one of those ones with the weird metal needle bristles that seem really painful, and the regular soft brush, because I didn't know which one was better. What do you think, Ludwig?"

Glad that the subject was successfully changed, Ludwig gave a small sigh. "The metal one is best for her thick coat. Um... I'm going to do the dishes since you're cooking." How could he possibly have used that many dishes just making pancakes? But he hadn't seen any dishes last night, so they must have all been used this morning. And there was flour _everywhere_.

"I won't argue," Feliciano trilled, and a grin that was almost sly curled on his face. "But what about the towel, Ludwig? Will it stay on?"

He hesitated, then tied it in a knot that he hoped would hold. "Well, hopefully it will." But even if it didn't, the need to clean was overpowering his need to be wearing clothes. After all, Feliciano couldn't see him, so it wouldn't be _horrible _if it dropped for a second. It would still be pretty bad, but at least he could pretend like it didn't happen and just pull it up again.

Feliciano was quiet then, content to pour the batter into his skillet, forming thin, delicate crepes. He hummed to himself, digging through a drawer to his right for a spatula. He seemed to wait, patient and still, and if Ludwig listened closely he could hear the little Italian counting under his breath. Then, he nodded to himself and flipped the crepe expertly. He seemed very focused on counting, so the kitchen was quiet, save for the clink of dishes and the crackle of the gas stove fire.

Ludwig watched, fascinated. It was obvious that Feliciano made these a lot, from his practiced movements. When the German was finished with the dishes, he started drying them, but didn't try and find places to put them away. It was obvious that the brunet had a specific place for everything and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Cupboard above the sink, six seven eight..." Feliciano piped up quickly, his voice quieting again to a muted murmur before he flipped another crepe.

"What?" Ludwig asked, confused, but opened the cupboard and found where most of the dishes went. "Oh. Alright." He matched them up with the same ones, making sure they were exactly the same.

When Feliciano was finally finished sliding the last pastry onto a plate, he turned and found to his surprise (although, in retrospect, he probably wasn't _that _surprised) the table had already been set. "Strawberries?" he asked, setting the steaming plate down. "Cherries? Nutella? Whipped cream?"

Ludwig looked down at the crepes, realizing that they were supposed to be filled with something. "Do you have anything less... sweet? I suppose cherries would be alright, as long as they aren't in a sauce." He didn't think he needed dessert when it was still early morning.

Feliciano's head tilted to the left. "What do you normally eat with your crepes?" he inquired curiously.

"I don't normally have crepes at all. The closest would be pancakes. But I have seen them on cooking shows, so I know about them." They had always seemed too decedent for him to bother trying to make.

"Then you should try them with strawberries," Feliciano said decidedly and turned toward the refrigerator. "Sweet, but not too sweet. Do you not like sweet things, Ludwig?"

"Not usually." In food, that is. But according to how he felt last night, he had a huge sweet tooth for people, because Feliciano was practically sugar personified. Ludwig frowned at the metaphor, trying to ignore the annoying part of his brain. "If you want me to try the strawberries, then why did you offer the cherries?"

"Well, I didn't know you didn't like sweet stuff before, now did I?" the young man giggled, feeling around the top shelf of the fridge for a familiar carton. He handed the strawberries to Ludwig, who lurched hastily over to take them once he realized they were being proffered.

He put them beside the plate that had the crepes, and watched when Feliciano also took out the whip cream. "Is that going to be for yours?"

"Oh, yes!" Feliciano exclaimed pleasantly. "I love whipped cream! It's so sweet and yummy and melty." He sat at the table, nudging his chair forward. "Please help yourself to whatever you like."

But he was happy with just the strawberries. Ludwig sat down as well, and started making a straight line with the berries on his crepe, making sure that it would be easy to roll up. "Are you supposed to use a fork to eat this?"

The younger man smiled. "I believe so. One of my distant cousins taught me how to make them, and he always insisted on feeding them to me. He said it was cute. Or that I was. Sometimes it's hard to tell what Francis is talking about. He's French, and his English isn't the best, so you had to sort of make heads or tails of the pronouns yourself. Sorry, what was the question?"

"It doesn't matter." Basically, he wouldn't eat it without a fork, so he used one anyway. "I knew a French man by that name once..." His brother's best friend. They had made his younger life miserable.

"I bet it's common. Francis from France. It helps you guess where they're from, just a little easier. Ludwig sounds very German. I like your name." Feliciano cut up a sloppy bite of his crepe and ate delicately. His smile to follow was shy. "Is it good?"

He took a bite and swallowed. "Yes. I've never had them before, but I think it tastes like it is supposed to." Ludwig didn't think he would have been able to handle it if it was any sweeter though.

The Italian laughed. "Me too! I've only had Francis'. He said it would be a waste to try one by anyone else. But as long as you think it's yummy, then I'm happy." He uncurled his left hand and held it out. "Would you please hand me the cherries?"

Ludwig grabbed the container and held them over. "I thought you didn't want cherries? Or did you just not want me to have them?" He wasn't sure if his crepe would have been better with them instead of the strawberries, so he was content to keep it the way it was. Most of it was gone already anyway.

Feliciano's head tilted just slightly to the left. He smiled a funny little smile and replied, "I want you to eat what you think will taste the best. I really like cherries, so I want to have some more. You can try them too, but they're sweeter than strawberries."

"No, this is fine. I only have one bite left as it is." He sighed, looking at the time. He really needed to get home to let his dogs out. They hadn't been out since he had briefly gone home the night before, and it was already past the normal time that he would take them for a walk in the morning. "Are you almost finished with yours? I will do the dishes."

"You've already done them once," Feliciano said with a wave of his hand, but he protested no further when Ludwig actually moved to the sink with their empty plates moments later and turned the faucet on. He cleared off the table as Ludwig washed the few dishes they had dirtied, and smiled faintly once they had both finished. "Ebony needs to go out," he said. "Shall we walk you to the bus stop?"

He put the last dish away, and looked down at the black dog. "You don't have to walk me to the bus stop, but she should be walked. So unless you have somewhere else you would like to go, then yes, you can walk with me."

Ebony seemed just as eager to go as Feliciano, and they both trailed along beside Ludwig down the sidewalk. The young Italian yawned when they reached the stop after insisting that he stay with Ludwig until the bus came.

Remembering the actual reason that he had come over the night before, Ludwig looked sideways at Feliciano and Ebony. "She seems to be adjusting well, by the way. And you are doing well, not spoiling her. Unless that's just because I've been over?"

Jumping at that, Feliciano assured him that he was doing no such thing. "I haven't been spoiling her! Well. I have brushed her lots, and we've been on a lot of walks, but other than that, she's not enjoying life. Are you, sweetheart?" He scratched her behind the ears, and she made a snuffly noise in response.

"Just because you can't give her treats and you shouldn't pet her much, doesn't mean that she's not enjoying life. She gets to be with a human practically the whole day, and she gets to walk everywhere. Most dogs would love to have that kind of life." If he thought for a second that his dogs didn't like what they did, he would never have become a trainer.

A warm smile spread over Feliciano's face. "You're so sweet when it comes to dogs, Ludwig," he said with a little sigh. "I wish... oh, your bus is coming!"

He got out his pass, and decided not to ask about the unfinished sentence. "Alright, you still have a few more sessions, I think, so I will call you to make arrangements for Friday. We still haven't been to the mall, so we should go there next."

Feliciano faltered, but nodded slowly. "Okay. Bye, Ludwig. Tell me when you'd like to go." And with that he was back off down the sidewalk, his fingers curled around Ebony's harness.

.oOo.

Ludwig shook his head, looking at the young dog at his feet who was jumping up and down excitedly. He had only been working with this one for about a week, but normally he had broken them of such an obvious habit by now. But he gave him the bowl of food, and then went to his office for a much needed lunch.

He was greeted by a cheerful young man perched atop his desk. "_Hola_, Ludwig! I brought you some lunch because I made extra, and someone stole your stuff from the fridge." He waved a fork in Ludwig's direction.

"Oh. Thank you." Even though he was sure that the food that Antonio had would be very Spanish, not at all like the wurst he had packed for lunch. But now he would have to converse with the bubbly brunet, instead of having the quiet lunch he had been hoping for.

Antonio seemed pleased when Ludwig resigned himself to sitting behind his desk, and even dropped himself into a chair when it was requested of him. He peeled back the lid of green Tupperware and nudged it toward Ludwig. The smile on his face was composed of pride and maybe just a dash of smugness. "Take a bite. Good, isn't it?"

He tried some, and while it wasn't necessarily to his tastes, Ludwig could tell that it was fairly good. "Yes, it's... it has a lot of tomatoes." It actually made him long for Feliciano's cooking, or at least for watching Feliciano cook. It was very interesting, seeing him grab things in such a practiced manner, hardly having to feel around for them at all.

An odd, pleased little noise came from somewhere in Antonio's throat. "Isn't it delicious? Lovi made it. He knows his way around a tomato. Among other things." His smile was so bright it nearly made Ludwig wince. "He's so brilliant, Ludwig, and I know you understand, because he and Feli are just so close. Feli is cute, really cute, too, but Lovi is just..." He sighed dreamily and took a bite of the dish. "Well. Perfect, of course, but to each his own. How is Feli?"

A little confused, Ludwig paused in his eating. "Lovi... Lovino? Feliciano's brother? I didn't know you two knew each other very well. Er, Feliciano is doing well. I think he will be very happy with Ebony." As far as he could remember, the only time Antonio and Lovino had met was the first day that they the Vargas brothers arrived, and that hadn't been for very long.

"Oh? That's great!" Antonio beamed. "Lovi was telling me about Feli's difficulty with some of his dogs in the past. But of course you'd be able to fix the problem, Ludwig. You're invested in the dogs. And I get to tell Lovi I was right about you."

"Yes... If you don't mind me asking, right about what?" This was becoming more confusing the longer the conversation went on. Oh how Ludwig longed for the book he had brought along to read during lunch...

Antonio took another bite, his face portraying absolute bliss. "You being a perfect trainer for Feliciano. I was right. Lovi didn't want to believe it, but sometimes, at least once, I get to win our little arguments."

"And you two are together often? Did you know each other before Feliciano came for his dog?" Perhaps Antonio had recommended this place. And, obviously, recommended Ludwig as the trainer, since he was the most strict of everyone.

"Ah, yes, you see, but only once, so it must have been destiny," Antonio said enthusiastically. "I would never have been able to get to know someone as sweet and lovely as Lovino if Feli hadn't needed someone like you, my friend. If not destiny, what can it be?"

Ludwig's brow furrowed a bit. Antonio had always been so nice to the ladies... "Destiny... for you to be friends? You two must get along very well."

At that, Antonio's grin curled craftily around the edges. "Very, very well. Perfectly well. And you? You and Feliciano are.. friendly?"

He remembered the weekend, everything that had happened. "Ah, yes, we are friends now. I'm not sure how long that will last, however." After all, he didn't even really know what friends did. Feliciano was still too young to go to a bar with. But... why was Antonio smiling like that?

"Oh? And just how _friendly _have you gotten?" he asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Well... we are friends... and he sometimes wants to eat breakfast with me... And I help him with Ebony. Why are you talking like that?" It was really starting to creep him out. He had never particularly enjoyed talking with Antonio, since he was so expressive, but he normally didn't act like he was sharing secret information that wasn't at all secret.

The Spaniard blinked. "Wait... so we weren't using euphemisms for sex?"

"W-what? No! Why would you - Why would I - No! Wait, were you? Why do you think I was... Well I wasn't!" This was completely inappropriate for work! But wait... Antonio had said that him and Lovino were friendly... Did that mean that they were... together?

Antonio squinted at him. "I can't believe it," he said with some hint of wonderment. "I really can't. Why not, Ludwig? He clearly adores you, and you seem very fond of him."

Ludwig's blue eyes were wide, and he quickly busied himself with organizing his desk. "I don't know what you mean. We are friends, and that was only decided this weekend. And he is a client, and I am his trainer, and he is nineteen, and he wouldn't like me like that." He paused, then quickly added, "And he is a man," realizing too late that that should have been the first thing he had said.

Antonio shrugged. "I don't know what his gender has to do with anything, but he does like you. Too much for just being friendly, if you ask me. Lovi says you're all he talks about anymore. You should probably just ask him how he feels."

A slow blush was spreading on the German's cheeks. "I am sure you are exaggerating. Felici... Mr. Vargas would not do that, he is a popular man, I am sure he speaks about many people. I already said we recently made an agreement to be friends, just because his brother is alright with being with a man doesn't mean that _he _is."

"Feli's dated men before," Antonio said, holding his fork up as if to prove a point. "Not very nice men, I've heard. I'm still having trouble convincing Lovi you're a good guy, you know."

His hand paused on the way to a stack of papers. Feliciano had dated men in the past? But he seemed to like women so much... Shaking his head, Ludwig quickly recovered. "Then it would appear he has bad judgment. I wouldn't be good for him." His brother, Lovino, seemed to be a good judge of character, and Feliciano should listen to him. Ludwig would be a horrible lover.

"Well, that's not fair," Antonio said before pausing to take another bite. "I think Feli deserves the chance to decide that for himself. Do you like him?"

"I - well, I don't _dis_like him." Which pretty much meant that he liked him. But there was no reason for Feliciano to reciprocate the feelings. Ludwig shook his head, and started organizing his drawers, running out of things to organize on his desk. "But I still don't think it's true. Either you or Feliciano have misjudged."

He did his best to ignore the ridiculously knowing grin on Antonio's face. "I'm sure that's it, Ludwig. Just... watch him, in case we might be right. Are you gonna finish that?"

Ludwig handed the Tupperware back over. "Thank you for the lunch. I think I should be getting back, though. The new puppy is a handful." A challenge that he was looking forward to, as it would help get his mind off of everything.

Antonio winked at him and stood. "If there's anyone who can handle him, it's you, Ludwig."

And for some reason, Ludwig had the annoying suspicion that he wasn't really talking about the dog.


	3. Chapter 3

On the trip to the mall, Ludwig noticed that Feliciano was being uncharacteristically quiet. There was hardly anyone on the bus, so it wasn't like last time where there was almost no point in talking. They were up front, where there was plenty of room for Ebony to sit.

He was stiff as a board, his movements calculated and rigid when they stepped off, and he seemed so focused on walking straight ahead that he didn't notice when Ludwig called his name the first two times.

"Feliciano! You forgot your jacket. Here." Ludwig pushed it into his free hand, and then walked beside him. "Are you feeling alright? You seem... different." It even had the blond on edge, worrying if something was going to happen. He held open the door.

"Fine," Feliciano squeaked and shuffled inside, his grip tight around Ebony's harness. It was loud and crowded inside, a busy Friday afternoon, and Ludwig couldn't put his finger on why Feliciano would be so uptight. He had been very obviously at ease amidst a crowd when they had eaten dinner downtown. Why was this so different?

They walked around aimlessly, Ludwig teaching him how to tell where exactly Ebony was leading him so he wouldn't bump into a person, and what to do if it seemed she was interested in a smell or something else, since the mall was such a crazy place, filled with many different things. "Now, she is trained to ignore interesting smells and things, and I would like to think that she would never stray, but it is possible that it could happen."

"I... I don't come here very often," Feliciano confessed softly, "so I don't think it will be much of a problem, Ludwig, really. Um, so are we done now?"

"We should still go to the food court. You never know." He led the way easily, having come here often for training. It seemed strange that Feliciano wouldn't come here, he seemed like the type of person that would enjoy shopping very much. "Feliciano, you don't seem to like the mall very much. Is there something I should know?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No! No, nothing, I just... No. Nothing important. But, um, keep talking, okay? Please? A-and don't go too far."

The look on Feliciano's face was almost panic. Ludwig tried to figure it out, then decided that for him, the mall must be very confusing, with it's many hallways and turns. He hesitated, and then held his arm out. "Here, grab on. Ebony makes sure you don't run into anything, but I'll make sure you go the right way."

Feliciano's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, but it melted once Ludwig took his hand and placed it on his arm. He pushed his dark glasses up higher on his face. His ears, to Ludwig's surprise and fluster, were a soft pink. "Thank you."

They went to the food court, which was even more packed with people than the rest of the mall. Ludwig sat down at a table. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong? You don't have to, of course, I would understand."

The young man's face was tipped just slightly downward and he made a noise that almost could not be heard over the clutter of people about. "It's silly," he finally said with a hand atop Ebony's head. "I was little. There was a party -a birthday party- and they left me behind. I was lost. I know I'm an adult now, but it... it never stopped being scary." He rubbed at his cheek. "Lovi finally found me after... I don't know how long. I cried. He held my hand and yelled at the other kids. He said I didn't have to come back if I didn't want to."

Ludwig nodded, watching him. "Getting lost in this place would be traumatic for any kid, and you couldn't see your way. That's not something silly." He stood up, and once again put Feliciano's hand on his arm. "Well, I think that should be good, as you said you won't be back here. I'll take you home."

Feliciano visibly relaxed, relief evident over his features. "Thank you, Ludwig," he said, squeezing the German's arm tightly all the way back through the building and across the parking lot until they were seated safely on the bus.

After that, he was back to normal, talking about a pasta recipe he had gotten that he was dying to try out. Ludwig listened easily, not minding the chatter. It seemed strange to him now that children used to bully Feliciano. How could anyone possibly do harm to such a gentle spirit?

It seemed, Ludwig noticed, that Feliciano's chats frequently turned to his brother. That in turn reminded him of his conversation with Antonio the previous week, and the thought niggled ceaselessly at his brain as Feliciano chattered on and on about some heroic deed or other that Lovino had managed.

Eventually, when there was a lull in the conversation, Ludwig spoke up. "I was wondering... do you remember Antonio? He's one of the other trainers at the school. He has a Spanish accent."

Feliciano's smile was rather... interesting at that. Perhaps sly, if Feliciano was capable of trickery. "Oh, yes, I know Antonio. What about him?"

"Ah, well, he was... asking about you. He said that he is very close with your brother now." He wanted to not think about the rest of the conversation they had, because he still thought that Antonio was greatly mistaken about it all.

"Very," Feliciano replied, grinning. "It's about time, too. Lovi deserves someone as wonderful as Antonio. He deserves to be loved. What was Antonio asking about me for?"

So it was true about those two then. "Oh, asking how you were, mostly." The bus went over a bump, jostling them a bit. "He said... that Lovino talks about you a lot. Although I think that somewhere along the line, someone has mistaken our relationship."

Feliciano hummed curiously. "Have they? What about it have they mistaken?"

Ah, why did he have to go and mention that? Ludwig took a breath and tried to put it in a way that didn't make it so embarrassing. "Um... well... Antonio seemed to think that we were - you and me, I mean - that we were... more than friends. Like... like he and Lovino are more than friends."

The Italian had the gall to giggle at that. "Well, we're definitely not doing all the things that they're doing," he said thoughtfully. "But I think in some ways, we are not so different."

"But you said that you wanted to be friends. And besides, I am very different from Antonio. I could see why your brother would want to be... more than friends with him. But I am practically the opposite of him." In every way, physically, mentally, and most definitely emotionally.

Feliciano seemed to regard him quizzically- which was worrisome to Ludwig. How could he possibly know how the blind young man was regarding him? How could he presume to know anything at all? "Well," he said after a moment, "Lovi and Antonio are friends. They're just friends with a lot of extra love."

Ludwig was speechless, because how could he understand that? Feliciano quickly went on to a different topic, until the bus came to a stop and they got out. He decided that two more sessions should be enough. That would most likely mark the end of him seeing Feliciano. Why would they see each other after? It could be possible that they see each other a few times, but he suspected that after this, they wouldn't spend time together.

He didn't say that to Feliciano, though, knowing how easy it would be to wipe that content smile off his face. "Next time, Ludwig?" he asked.

"Yes. Perhaps next week?" He stood at the door, not wanting to go inside, or else Feliciano would ask him to stay for lunch or something, and he had other things he needed to do today.

"What's on the agenda?" Feliciano asked. "I just need to know what we're doing. I have a few things to do next week, so I'd like to match up with your schedule."

Ludwig thought for a moment. "You go to college, we could go there. I could teach you how to train her to take you to your classes. Of course it would be best if you just picked a few classes to teach her, too many and she might get them mixed up."

Feliciano laughed quietly. "I can make it to my classes, Ludwig. But... maybe she'll make it easier." He reached out, finding Ludwig's face after a moment. His fingertips traced the stern expression there, and Feliciano's mouth curved pleasantly. "I will be ready next Wednesday at five."

Fairly used to the touching by now, Ludwig gave a nod. "I will be here." Then he turned around and headed back for the bus stop. Was Antonio right? Did Feliciano care for him? It didn't seem likely. Feliciano was always nice to everyone. But, there was a rather large part of Ludwig that wanted to keep seeing him after the sessions were finished.

The thought was a plague in his mind, growing and spreading as time passed through the week. It was affecting his focus, and thereby his work; the new puppy was turning out to be more of a challenge than he had anticipated. It's focus was mediocre at best, and none of Ludwig's tricks seemed to be working. It was a little more than irksome. His work was his life.

So when Wednesday came along, he was actually looking forward to meeting Feliciano. They decided to just meet at the College because it would be easier for both of them. He saw Feliciano and Ebony sitting on a bench by the entrance.

For the first time since... well, since they had first met, the young man was dressed in casual comfort, though the snugness of his jeans could hardly be considered comfortable in Ludwig's mind, though it really, really wasn't his business, and he should probably relocate his gaze to Feliciano's reflective sunglasses, since his t-shirt clung to his lean muscles in a very similar fashion. When Ludwig cleared his throat a few yards away, the Italian perked up and stood. The shirt followed and oh, his belly and hips were almost as tan as his arms, and that would have been a more inappropriate observation if Feliciano noticed that the thin red cotton had ridden up. He didn't. "Hi, Ludwig!"

"Hello," Ludwig said quickly so it didn't seem like he hadn't been paying attention. "You're early. Was your bus ahead of schedule?" There must have still been classes in session, despite it being practically supper time, because there was still a lot of students walking around.

Feliciano smiled. "Actually, I just got out of class an hour ago. Besides, I said five, so it shouldn't be too surprising that I'm here when I'm supposed to be. Is it?"

"No, I'm glad you were on time. Did you pick a few classes that you would like Ebony to be able to take you to? And the training I will teach you will work for anything you want her to do, or any place you go often, like a supermarket or something like that."

Feliciano nodded and reached out, touching Ebony's harness. He told Ludwig the building name and room number of his pottery class and began walking in that direction, focusing on his steps quietly.

The German followed behind, talking to Feliciano about how to properly train Ebony to do certain things. "She is a fairly easy dog to train, I find. She's very smart." He gave a hardly audible sigh, thinking of the puppy he was training now, who was totally opposite.

Once they were in the building and Feliciano felt more at ease finding his way around, he cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong, Ludwig?"

"Nothing," Ludwig responded easily. Ebony seemed to be very comfortable in the small hallways of the College, which was good. "Have you been taking her to classes? You are in the Fine Arts, right?" He wondered how easy it would be to have her around, it would be better if they were in a regular class with desks she could sit beside.

"I've taken her once," he answered, "but she makes more of the art professors nervous. She's very fluffy, and they think she'll shed and it will ruin the works."

"Oh. Well yes, Chows do shed a lot." Ludwig tried to think of how Feliciano could be in the Fine Arts. Wasn't art a visual thing? But, on the other hand, Beethoven was deaf, and he still made beautiful music.

Feliciano made a little noise. "Lovi said the carpet looked terrible, but of course I haven't noticed," he laughed, pushing open a door after checking the braille outside of it. "This is my pottery class."

So Ludwig explained how he could train her to take him to this class. "But, if you most likely won't be taking her to classes, then I will just use this as teaching you how to properly train her to take you to other places, with this as an example."

The room was fairly small, which seemed impractical considering all of the space needed to stow craft materials. A kiln was shoved into the corner and the floors and shelves were completely packed with pots of all shapes and sizes. Ebony stuck dutifully by Feliciano's side as he made his way around the desks. "Want to see my work?" he asked, not even bothering to mask his eagerness.

"Please." Ludwig followed him to one of them, where there was a vase that delicately curved upward, and he was amazed at the details that Feliciano had worked into it. There were also other little things, all lovingly crafted and inviting. "These are really good." He wasn't an expert, of course, but he enjoyed Feliciano's style.

"Really?" he said excitedly. "I... well, I don't really know myself, but I love doing it. You get lost in it sometimes, just the feel of it under your fingers, and everybody says they're good, but people lie sometimes when they want to be nice. But I believe you. Oh, are they really good?" Feliciano's cheeks were colored with pleasure, and even Ebony seemed to sense his mood, her head upturned and tail trembling.

Ludwig looked around the room at the other projects that were on the desks. "Yes, I think so. What other classes do you have? It would be interesting to see what else you can do." He was never an art man before, but he could still appreciate it.

Practically tingling with enthusiasm, thin, deft fingers wrapped around Ludwig's wrist as he was pulled toward the door. "Painting," he said. "I paint too. And sculpting."

He was dragged to another room, this one was bigger and filled with canvases. Feliciano took out a few that he had done, and Ludwig looked at them all. The colors were a little strange, and they were all abstract. He had never really liked abstract, so he found the paintings a bit odd, but thought that they had the same qualities that other abstract paintings had. "I think I liked your pottery better."

Feliciano still smiled and laughed. "I just like how slippery the paint feels under my fingers," he admitted, wiggling them. "I don't get to feel what I've done when my paintings dry, so I like my pottery better, too. I do some sculptures, but it's kind of the same idea. I like rolling clay and molding it and when I'm done, it has no real shape. Sometimes I do faces, though. I've been told I'm good at that, but I don't do it often. It's hard to find someone who will sit and let me touch their face with dirty hands while I work."

Ludwig took another look at the paintings, then helped him put them away. "Why did you take these classes? What do you want to be when you get out of school?" He knew that Feliciano had a lot of family money, but surely he didn't want to just live on that for the rest of his life.

Feliciano's smile waned at that. His fingers moved over the faint ridges of dried paint along a canvas. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I can do a lot of things, but the only ones I'm good at are jobs that aren't... comfortable hiring me." His lips briefly curved upward. "Cooking. I'd like to be a chef. I like making food for people. But it's a little hard to be taken seriously like this."

"But why not? Because you're blind? That doesn't affect how you cook. On the contrary, you are very good at cooking. Maybe it's your credentials, you should have gone to cooking school instead of Arts." Sure, there was a certain visual aspect in presentation, but that shouldn't be as difficult as trying to paint a nice picture, he figured it would be mostly feel.

"People make a lot of assumptions," Feliciano said. His face turned in Ludwig's direction. "Some of them think I couldn't work in a noisy, busy environment because I need to concentrate on portions and ratios and ingredients. But that's not where I'd mess up." His grin was almost cheeky. "My problem is that people think I'm not paying attention to them when they give me instructions, but I really just don't hear them _because _I'm focused on what's in my hands. So maybe it's for the best anyway."

Ludwig frowned, holding the door open when they left the room. "I don't think so. If that is what you want to do, then you have to fight for it. Working with dogs is what I had always wanted to do, and even though it's not a very promising career in terms of wages, I'm still doing it to the best of my ability. And I love it. Everyone should have that opportunity."

Feliciano's hand found his elbow and he squeezed before dropping the hand. "You're very good at it," he said. "And you're right. I'll try harder. It's important."

They spent a while after that, Ludwig trying to teach Feliciano the proper way to train Ebony. But he stopped when the Italian's stomach grumbled. "Is there a cafeteria here that we can go to? You're obviously hungry."

The face the young man made at that was comical. "It's terrible, Ludwig," he said candidly. "Whatever they do with their food is wrong, all wrong. But there's a restaurant just a few blocks away that has yummy salmon. Have you already eaten?"

"No, eating before five would be too early. Um... is this restaurant like Angelo's?" he asked tentatively.

"It's not Italian," Feliciano answered with a quizzical lilt to his words. "Is that what you meant?"

Ludwig sighed, deciding to just leave it. "No, that's not what I meant. It's fine, I'll just see when we get there." After all, he had figured by this time that Feliciano cared a lot about what he was eating, so probably every place he went to was expensive.

Feliciano led him to a cozy little restaurant where the plump hostess knew him by name and offered Ebony a treat, which Feliciano declined to Ludwig's surprise. The elderly waitress treated Feliciano with a great affection and smiled openly at Ludwig. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation. But Feliciano had been right; the salmon was delicious.

To Ludwig's surprise, the restaurant didn't look as high end as the last one. It was still more expensive than he would have liked, but at least he could afford it. Feliciano got a different salmon type dish, so he leaned over the table with a forkful for Ludwig to taste. He ate it quickly. "Wouldn't it be easier for me to give you my fork, then you have it back, instead of feeding me?" Well, maybe not easier, but less embarrassing.

"Would it?" Feliciano hummed, taking a bite with the fork Ludwig had just had his mouth around. He supposed it was somewhat juvenile to find that particular fact noteworthy, but the thought did not cool his face and ears as he watched the young man take another bite.

While Feliciano talked through the meal, Ludwig easily answered his questions as usual, even if his mind wasn't on the conversation. When Antonio had heard he was going to see Feliciano again, he had once again talked to him about how 'perfect' the two of them would be together. It was an annoying part of the Spaniard, that he thought that they were friends, or at least close enough to talk about that kind of thing. But he had to admit, the thought wasn't too horrible to dwell on.

In fact, he thought idly as he watched Feliciano chatter and punctuate his statements with a bite of fish and a noise of contentment, this felt, in a weird sort of way... normal. Feliciano had made a neat little place for himself in Ludwig's life, a smiling, pleasant, confusing place. It was all he could do to keep up with the Italian's moods and words and intentions. He found himself being slowly carried away with him, playing along if only to maintain some sense of foundation, when really, he was just being pulled along by Feliciano's ebb and flow. It didn't bother him as much as it should have, would have if it were anyone else.

Feliciano was just... different.

They finished up eating, and Ludwig made sure that he had his credit card in hand before he asked for the bill, so that he was sure to be able to pay for himself this time. "Separate bills, please."

Feliciano's expression was curiously bemused as they paid separately, and Ludwig had to press his lips tightly together to keep from asking what he was thinking. Because he knew that Feliciano would tell him honestly and without restraint exactly what he was thinking, and Ludwig wasn't sure if he wanted to know the absolute truth.

They got outside, and Ludwig looked around for the nearest bus stop. "Well, do you want me to take you home now? Or were you planning on going somewhere else?" He remembered from last time, Feliciano had said that he had things to do this week.

Feliciano yawned then, and when his glasses slipped down his nose, Ludwig found that he had the strangest desire to push them back up for the boy. Come to think of it, he had been wanting to brush away an errant strand swept across Feliciano's forehead all through dinner. There was definitely something wrong with him. "Not tonight," Feliciano said. "I missed my siesta, so I think I'm going to go to bed early. I have to call Lovi in a bit anyway. Do you have plans tonight, Ludwig?"

"Yes, I was planning on giving Aster a bath." Which took a while, because he was such a big dog. They got to the bus stop and sat down on the bench. He took out a schedule, glad to see that the next bus would be there in a few minutes.

Feliciano was quiet for a minute, contemplative. "Ebony, would you like a bath?" he said, crouching down to take her big face between his hands. He leaned forward and sniffed. "You don't smell too bad."

"If you give her a bath, make sure to brush her well when her fur is dry." Ludwig said automatically, knowing how matted she could get. One of the reasons why Chow's weren't the usual choice for working dogs, because they required so much extra attention on grooming.

"Ebony likes the brush, don't you?" Feliciano cooed, stroking her ears. His head cocked a bit to the side. "Your bus is coming," he said, just before it turned the corner.

Ludwig gave a small smile. "Thank you. Well, your bus should be here soon, so I will leave. Next week sometime?"

He was vaguely aware at that point that he had almost nothing left to teach. Ebony and Feliciano were getting along just fine, and Feliciano only needed her for certain, sparse situations. Ludwig was only dragging this out for... for what? What was he hoping to accomplish?

"I'm free on Sunday any time after mass," Feliciano said as Ludwig's bus rolled closer.

"Alright. That works out well." He got on the bus and waved goodbye. So Sunday would be their last session together. Possibly his last time seeing Feliciano. That was... yes, Ludwig decided that that was sad.

But Feliciano didn't seem to think along the same lines, as his smile was just as carefree as ever when Ludwig boarded the bus.

.oOo.

On the bus ride to Feliciano's house, Ludwig came to terms with the fact that that the puppy he had been working with would probably never be properly trained. It happened sometimes, he reminded himself; some dogs just wouldn't learn. He hated giving up, but there were other dogs that he could be spending the time training that were more promising.

When he got to the house, he rang the doorbell as normal, getting his mind back on what he was doing, and not with his decision.

Feliciano didn't answer for a long time, and he could hear Ebony's territorial, warning bark from inside. It was only then that he remembered Feliciano's little 'siesta' habit and cursed to himself, and when the sound of shuffling footsteps and locks giving way reached his ears, an apology was already on his tongue. When the door was opened, Feliciano came into view and confirmed Ludwig's suspicions; his auburn hair was tussled messily, and what Ludwig presumed to be a dress shirt was rumpled and wrinkled terribly. His legs, to Ludwig's chagrin, were bare. "Ludwig?" Feliciano murmured, rubbing his eyes, free of spectacles.

"Yes. I apologize for waking you up. But if I could ask for you to put some pants on..." He didn't really want to leave just so that Feliciano could go finish his nap. Ebony was looking up at him with her large mahogany eyes.

Feliciano made a sleepy noise of compliance and stepped aside so Ludwig could come in. But he didn't appear to feel terribly rushed as he followed Ludwig into the sitting room. "Would you like anything to drink?" the young man inquired. "Or eat? I didn't put away the things from lunch..."

"No, that's fine. I'm not here for a meal. This is mostly just to tie up loose ends. I've taught you pretty much as much as I can, and as far as I can see, you are doing very well with Ebony." As he should: he had already dragged it out a few sessions longer than he normally would have done.

Feliciano made a noise of recognition and smiled. "Loose ends can be tied even when you're eating and drinking, right?" He didn't look like he was going to sit down or fetch pants any time soon. Ludwig sighed.

"I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble. I'm sure you have other things to do... like getting dressed?" It seemed strange for a man to have legs that nice, Ludwig thought. Of course he hadn't seen many naked legs, either guy or girl, except for at a beach or pool.

Feliciano just waved him off and turned, disappearing into the kitchen. Ebony followed him, her nails click-clacking across the hardwood floor. "Do you like cannoli, Ludwig?" he called from the other room. "Lovi brought some over. He makes it... oh, never mind, you don't like sweet things. What about pasta?"

Ludwig sighed and decided to give up the fight for the pants. Feliciano obviously had his mind on food at the moment, and couldn't think of anything else. At least his shirt was long enough to cover up his underwear. Or, knowing Feliciano, possibly the lack of underwear. "Pasta is fine. But you really don't have to."

"Want to," Feliciano replied cheerfully. "I have lots of leftovers, so I'm not sure what you'll get. Whatever it is, I promise it will be very yummy. What do you want to drink?"

Ebony made her way back into the living room, regarding Ludwig solemnly before snuffling and returning to the kitchen.

"Just water please." There were currently no dirty dishes, so he wasn't too sure what he could do. It felt weird just sitting at the table. "How have you and Ebony been? You two have been living together for over a month now. Are you still happy with how things are working out?"

When the Italian turned to grab a plate, Ludwig saw a gentle, pleased smile curve at his mouth. "I don't think you've ever asked about my happiness before," he mused, setting the plate in front of Ludwig.

Ludwig was a little confused at that. "Well, in the end, it is you buying the dog, so your happiness with her is important." And since this was the last session, it only made sense for him to ask now.

For some reason, Feliciano laughed at that. "Yes," he finally said, returning to the microwave when it beeped. "I'm very happy. How about you, Ludwig? Are you happy?"

"About Ebony? I suppose I'm glad she went to a good home."

"No. Well, yes, I'm glad, but that's not what I meant." He felt his way around the utensil drawer and produced a fork. "I just meant in general. Are you happy, Ludwig?"

He had never been asked that before, and didn't exactly know how to respond. He probably wasn't happy, but it didn't seem appropriate to say anything. "I... am not particularly sad or angry." Ludwig wasn't sure if he had answered correctly.

Feliciano settled in the chair beside him and set the food down near the plate before him, his sightless eyes drifting somewhere near Ludwig's shoulder. "That's a start," he said with a little smile. "But being not-sad isn't being happy. I'm glad you're not sad, though. What makes you happy, Ludwig?"

"I suppose... training dogs well is very satisfying. And frustrating." Only frustrating when they wouldn't be trained, like the one he was working with right now. And the worst thing about that was that he couldn't make sure that the dog went to a good house if he couldn't be a working dog.

Feliciano's head tilted to the left. "What happened, Ludwig?" he asked.

The German took a bite of the pasta. "I don't know what you mean."

A huff. Ludwig considered the possibility that Feliciano might have been pouting. "I can't see, but that doesn't mean I'm not perceptive," he half-whined. "Last time, too. You didn't want to talk about it, I think, and you still don't because you keep changing the subject. But you can tell me if something's wrong, Ludwig. We're friends."

Ludwig looked to the table, tracing the lines in the wood with his eyes. "It's nothing. You would probably find it funny. Hardly worth bringing up, which is why I didn't."

Feliciano was quiet. Against Ludwig's better judgment, he turned his eyes toward the Italian, and felt his resolve crack. Dark eyelashes drooped, almost brushing Feliciano's cheeks as his head bowed in what could have been dejection. He wasn't smiling. It just didn't feel right when Feliciano wasn't smiling. But he opened his mouth before Ludwig could speak. "Okay," he conceded softly. "Whatever it is, I hope it gets better."

He felt bad for being the reason that Feliciano wasn't smiling, but he didn't know what to do. How could he actually tell someone that he was feeling bad that a dog was beyond his control? He didn't expect anyone to understand. Ludwig quietly ate the rest of his pasta as quickly as he could.

Feliciano chattered on about Ebony after that, how he'd been lucky to have found a dog that was patient and still, if a bit nervous, when being bathed. He recalled that Lovino had come over and arrived just in time to be sprayed by the furious shake of Ebony's body once she was out of the tub. Antonio had come, too, but he had laughed, where Lovino had developed a mild rage.

When they were both finished eating, Ludwig took the plates to the sink and quickly washed them, but didn't dry them. "So, maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable to talk about things?" They didn't have much to talk about, but it was enough.

A lazy smile crossed Feliciano's face, and when he suggested the bed, Ludwig wasn't sure whether or not to take him seriously. But they made their way to the living room and with no grace or ease, Feliciano flopped onto the cushy surface. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. The question was punctuated with a yawn.

"Just finishing up. I will give you my cell phone number, if you have any questions, or if anything happens. This is really just a formality, I am confident that you will do well with Ebony. As long as you don't start pampering her when I leave."

And Feliciano was quiet again. But Ludwig was watching him keenly, and knew very well that he hadn't drifted off. "Are you planning on coming back?" he asked slowly after Ludwig had become suitably unsure of himself.

"Well, as I said, if you have any problems, you can call me. But not for things like if she gets hurt, then you would be better off calling a vet. I can give you the number of a good vet if you want." Ludwig didn't see any other reason why he would be coming back, even if he wanted to. It would be wasting both their times if he had no reason to be there. Perhaps they could stay in contact through email.

"Do you like me, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked very suddenly, curling his knees up toward his chest as he leaned against the sofa, facing Ludwig.

The blond sighed and closed his eyes. That was the third time that Feliciano had asked him that. He had already said that he did, so why did the Italian think otherwise? He paused, and looked anywhere but to those pale brown eyes. He had to prove that he did like Feliciano, so he wouldn't doubt it again. "...The reason I am upset today is because the puppy I have been working with isn't suitable for a working dog. I can't train him, and I had to decide to stop trying. He will go to the pound, and I will move on to a different dog." There, he said it, something he never would have said to someone else.

Very suddenly and vaguely reminiscent of the last time Ludwig had been on that very sofa, he found himself with a lap full of Italian. Before he could even properly protest, Feliciano was nestled comfortably there, his knees settled into the cushions on either side of Ludwig. Deft fingers made their way around his face, probing and soft. He smelled of clean linen and powdered sugar and that fleeting tease of cologne. "And it makes you... sad?" Feliciano asked, two fingers brushing over Ludwig's mouth. "Or disappointed?"

Trying to control himself so he wouldn't do anything embarrassing, Ludwig closed his eyes. "If the dog goes to the pound, there is a good chance he won't go to a good home. I suppose it makes me both sad and disappointed."

Deep in Feliciano's throat hummed a noise of quiet empathy. His thumb began to stroke Ludwig's cheek in such a gentle manner that it led him to believe that it wasn't for checking his expression at all. "I'm sorry, Ludwig," he murmured.

"You did nothing wrong, you have nothing to apologize for. You just asked what was wrong, so I told you." He was getting increasingly uncomfortable with Feliciano literally sitting in his lap. Of course, the brunet was so physical, he should have probably expected it.

"No," Feliciano said, blinking slowly. "I'm sorry that the puppy wasn't good for the job. I'm sorry that you have to be sad. You shouldn't have to be. You're a good person."

Ludwig had lifted up his hand as Feliciano spoke, but he wasn't sure why. Had he wanted to touch Feliciano? But no, he shouldn't. Awkwardly, he reached around the Italian, putting his hand on his own knee instead. "Well... thank you... for being sorry."

The smile that crossed Feliciano's face briefly was sad. "I didn't think it was funny," he said, smoothing his hands over Ludwig's hair and down his neck.

"No, you didn't," Ludwig agreed, practically holding his breath as Feliciano continued to touch him. Was this all just because of the Italian's nature? Was he like this to every friend? It seemed very strange, and Ludwig couldn't relax.

"I would never, ever think that anything that made you sad was funny," he said firmly. Feliciano either did not realize or did not care how close he had drifted toward Ludwig.

"Feliciano?"

"Hmm?" came the quiet acknowledgement.

Ludwig let go of the breath he had been holding. "Why are you sitting on my lap?"

"Because I like being close to you," Feliciano answered simply. "And you don't push me away. It makes it easier."

Like he could ever physically push Feliciano away. "But why do you like being close to me? Or do you just like sitting on people's laps in general? Especially when you aren't wearing pants..." But at least he was wearing underwear. From this position, that was obvious.

"No," he said, "you're special. I only want to be this close to you. But," and a little wrinkle formed in his brow, "I don't see what pants have to do with anything."

"Because you aren't wearing any! If someone came in right now it would look like we were-!" He quickly stopped his sentence, horrified at what he had just said. This was turning out very... unprofessional. He was not here to have Feliciano sitting on his lap, half naked.

"But you and I know we're not," Feliciano said, and Ludwig could have sworn he sounded almost... disappointed. "But if we were, then it wouldn't be a problem?"

Ludwig tried to stay composed, not wanting to freak out, or some other drastic action which he wanted to do... _didn't _want to do, definitely, probably didn't want to do. "Yes, it would be a problem! You have no sense of decency. People this close, and definitely people having sex, should be together as lovers, and not... whatever we are, friends or... whatever."

Feliciano's expression was thoughtful, and his thumbs, his damnable thumbs, continued to stroke just under Ludwig's ears. "Do you want to?" he finally asked.

"Do I want to what?" he asked, breathing deeply to calm down, he needed to _calm down_.

"Any of it," Feliciano replied with a little laugh.

He bit his lip, actually looking at Feliciano to try and tell if he was making a joke. It didn't look like he was. "I-I... well-"

Smiling, Feliciano's fingers carded through Ludwig's hair at the base of his skull. "Me too. I think you should kiss me now, Ludwig."

That took him aback, and he was sure that Feliciano had to be joking now, didn't he? Ludwig stuttered annoyingly, his German accent showing through more than it usually did. "W-what? Kiss - but..."

"You'd do something silly, wouldn't you?" Feliciano sighed, and one finger trailed along Ludwig's jaw. "Like kiss my cheek. No, Ludwig, I want a kiss on the mouth. And I'd like it to last a long time, and hopefully eventually get a little messy. Please?"

He might have thought that he was petrified in that moment, if not for the pounding of his heart. Ludwig might never have moved, but just then, he felt a wet nose on his foot, and glanced down to see Ebony there. Somehow that gave him courage, even though he knew it wasn't rational. So, he slowly leaned up, and gave Feliciano a quick kiss on the lips.

And as he started to pull away, Feliciano followed him, kissing him again. It was nice. Very nice. And Feliciano seemed to think so, too. He made a pleased noise and kissed Ludwig sweetly, softly, eagerly. Fingers tangled in the hair at the back of Ludwig's head.

But after a few seconds, Ludwig's mind caught up with his body, and he pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry." He mumbled, looking away. "Um, I-I've never... well, haven't done... _that _since I was in Germany... probably bad at it." And he hadn't even known what he was doing back then, either.

"Oh, Ludwig," Feliciano breathed, "that's what I _want_." He tilted his head and his mouth found Ludwig's chin. Instead of getting embarrassed for his miscalculation like Ludwig would have, he giggled, kissing the chin intentionally. And then along his jaw. And then under his ear.

Ludwig was waiting for something, he wasn't sure what, but something. For Feliciano to yell at him for doing something wrong, laugh at him for falling for the joke, maybe even pulling away from him completely. Or perhaps for everything to fade away like a dream. This just wasn't something that happened to him, even with the girl from Germany, it had been more for the sake of experimenting, not because she actually liked him. But here was Feliciano, cute, happy Feliciano, kissing his whole face like he couldn't get enough. Ludwig cautiously moved his hand from his knee, to the Italian's back.

Impossibly, he could feel a smile curl around the side of his neck. Feliciano's kisses moved slowly back up, keen on finding his mouth again. He leaned into Ludwig, chest to chest, making himself comfortable there.

The tall blond swallowed nervously. He wanted to continue, but he wasn't sure what was going to happen. This was just all too strange, all too alien to him. When their lips parted, he took the chance to ask, "Why?"

"Because I like you," Feliciano quipped, just this side of breathless. His nose brushed Ludwig's affectionately.

He needed time to process all of this, so Ludwig tried to avoid getting swept up with Feliciano's actions. Did he just want a sexual partner? Obviously the Italian was more experienced than him, so that was possible. Would Ludwig be alright with that? Probably not. It seemed wrong. But, he thought that either way, it wouldn't be good to ask if that was all he wanted. So he tried to go around it. "Well... what now?"

And Feliciano had the nerve to giggle. Right against his mouth. "What do you mean?" he asked, pulling back just a bit.

"Exactly what I said. What do we do now? Go out on a date? Pretend this never happened? Go up to your bedroom? I am... I work better if I know what's going to happen." Were there any other possibilities besides those? Ludwig couldn't think of any others.

Feliciano blinked, and Ludwig almost forgot that he couldn't be seen with those understanding eyes. "Well," he said thoughtfully, "it's not really something you plan out. You're supposed to just sort of... run with it." Hands smoothed down over Ludwig's chest. "It just depends on what you want to do."

So Ludwig tried to do what he said, he kissed Feliciano a little more, but then pulled back, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I'm uncomfortable. I like having a plan. I... would be less nervous if we had a plan." How was he expected to just do all of this without knowing what was going to happen?

Feliciano tutted and stroked his cheek. "It's okay, Ludwig, you don't need to apologize. It's okay to be uncomfortable." He let out a thoughtful sigh that tickled Ludwig's nose. "Okay. Here's the plan. We can go out for dinner - a date," he clarified, to soothe Ludwig's mind. "After, you can drop me off, and kiss me goodnight."

That... sounded good. Really good. It meant that Feliciano wanted more than just sex. He could do that, that would be nice. "Alright. I can do that. When would be good for you?" Since his work schedule was very flexible, he figured that it would be easier to work around Feliciano's free times.

"I'm taking on a few more classes in a few weeks, but for now, all of my evenings are free, except Thursdays and Saturdays." Feliciano's smile softened and he quickly kissed the corner of Ludwig's mouth. "I really, really like you, Ludwig."

"I... yes, well... yes, it seems so. I- um, I like you as well." Ludwig was incredibly glad that Feliciano couldn't see him blushing, because he was sure his face must have been completely red. So then, he quickly maneuvered the brunet so that he was sitting on the couch. "Well. That was... nice. How about Wednesday? I will be here at five thirty? Good, I will see you then."

Feliciano saw him to the door (in a manner of speaking) and before he could dash off, he grabbed the German's hand, bringing it up to his lips. "Don't worry about the puppy, Ludwig," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the sloping crevice between Ludwig's knuckles. "I bet it will find a wonderful home with a loving, happy family. You'll see. Sometimes, things are just meant to be."

Ludwig nodded, and left quickly so he could catch the next bus. Now for him to plan their date. He could take him to a semi-expensive restaurant, although it probably wouldn't matter, considering what Feliciano was used to. Hopefully, though, the Italian wouldn't mind. Hopefully it would all run smoothly.

Well. He doubted it, but there was room for hope.

.oOo.

Seven months. Seven silly, frustrating, soft, and beautiful months. It was the longest romantic entanglement either of them had had by far, entanglement being the operative word as Feliciano rolled off of Ludwig with an exhausted, but thoroughly pleased sigh. He smiled as a thick, strong arm curled around him and tugged him close to Ludwig's flushed, naked body. He laughed quietly at the sensation Ludwig's breath sent over his ear and wriggled until his face was even with the German's. Feliciano shifted one leg comfortably between Ludwig's. Just a little winded, he breathed, "Sorry, I forgot about dinner. You just tasted so nice."

"I'm not very hungry," he replied, slinging an arm around Feliciano's torso, holding him tight. By now he was definitely comfortable with touching, or kissing, or whatever they wanted to do in the day. Being naked outside the bedroom was still a little awkward for him, so he tried to avoid it, but sometimes he couldn't help it if they never even got as far as the bedroom. "I didn't realize you liked your hair pulled so much." A fact he had just found out, completely by accident. Maybe they could experiment with that later.

Bright red colored Feliciano's cheeks and he made a little noise, palms spread and flat over Ludwig's firm chest. "N-neither did I," he admitted with a little lick to his lips. "I think we should probably, definitely do that again. Soon."

He ardently agreed. The air was warm, so he didn't bother pulling a blanket over them, but Ludwig really didn't want to move from the couch for a while. Neither of them had plans for the afternoon, and Ludwig had made sure to walk and feed his dogs before he left, so they should be good for a while.

Feliciano's fingernails trailed deftly over a nipple and Ludwig jolted in surprise, much to Feliciano's mirth. He kissed the German's chin, falsely apologetic. "Ludwig," he said, cuddling close, his upper thigh nestled intimately against Ludwig's spent cock. "Ludwig, I love you."

That surprised the blond. He hadn't said that terribly often before; usually just as he was falling off to sleep, or when he'd delved into the wine behind Ludwig's back. He bit his lip, wanting to be sure. "I... I love you too." And if what he felt wasn't love, then he would die without ever having felt it.

Feliciano smiled so brightly that it nearly hurt to see, and he kissed Ludwig deeply, curling his fingers against the broad chest. "I know," he giggled, kissing him again. Just as the deep, hot intimacy was beginning to curl and simmer low in their bellies, Feliciano pulled back and contented himself with playing his fingers through Ludwig's hair. "I've been thinking..." he said slowly, as if giving Ludwig time to intercede at any moment, even though he knew he wouldn't. "You spend so much time here, you know, and you sleep over a lot, and you're always running back and forth from here to your place and work, and that's not fair to you. I know you get tired. And I was thinking about your dogs, who probably never get to spend time with their papa, so maybe it would just be easier if you... lived with me."

Ludwig was silent for a while, thinking it over. It was true, this house was much bigger than his apartment, and he was over here a lot. But could he really give up his own space? It... was a lot to consider. This house would always still be Feliciano's house, it would be like he was just staying there. "I'll... have to think about it." He finally decided.

Feliciano blinked but nodded. "Okay," he said softly, his fiddling fingers still. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you, um... want something else to think about, too?"

"I suppose. You are acting strange today."

"Am I?" he murmured. "Well, maybe. I... Yes. Maybe I am. Um. My family are all getting together for a reunion in a few weeks. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come meet them. Since you're my lover and all..." His face tilted up. "Ah, but if you don't want to, it's okay. I just wanted to let you know is all."

Ludwig blinked. That hadn't been what he was expecting. The only member of Feliciano's family that he knew was his brother, and he was really getting the feeling that Lovino didn't like him. What if the rest of the family was the same? But it was obvious that Feliciano wanted him to go, and that was all that mattered. "Alright. That would be... interesting."

"R-really? Oh, Ludwig!" He kissed him again, missing by an inch or so, his lips landing just next to Ludwig's nose. But Feliciano barely seemed to notice. "It's for a few days, but the flight is overnight to Rome, so you might want to just take the whole week off."

His eyes grew wide and he almost fell off the couch. "Wait... what? The reunion is... it's in Rome? I thought it was going to be here!" Why would they have a family reunion in Rome? Maybe some of the family lives over there, but why would Feliciano want to go all the way to Rome for just a reunion?

But he knew he had to backtrack when Feliciano's face fell. "Well, no..." He bit his lip. "Grandpa throws it every year, and it's always in Italy... B-but, um, it's okay, you don't have to go. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it before."

"Ah, no, I was just surprised is all. Um... h-how much does a plane ticket to Rome cost, exactly?" He didn't really want to be away from Feliciano for a whole week, and it would be good to try and make an impression on his family... but seriously, Rome!

"It's all paid for," Feliciano said with a cautiously hopeful smile. "Grandpa takes care of it as long as we RSVP. Are you sure, Ludwig? I understand if you aren't comfortable with it. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

It always astounded him just how rich Feliciano's family seemed to be. "Oh... well, if you are sure that your Grandfather would be alright with that... Does he... know about us?" He wondered if Antonio would be going as well, but then thought of those two, and decided that even if he wasn't invited, Antonio would find a way to get there.

"Grandpa? Oh, yes. I talk about you all the time," Feliciano said candidly. "He wants to meet you. And so does Mama. And Francis." His brow furrowed. "Well, don't get too close to Francis. He likes to touch a lot and I don't think I'd like him touching you."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that. Most people don't like me. Except you, I guess." Although this Francis character was sounding more and more like the one he used to know back in Germany. But Ludwig was determined to have a good time there, or at least try very hard to seem like he was having a good time. "So, will we be staying at your Grandfather's house?"

"He'll probably insist," Feliciano said, and found Ludwig's face, stroking his cheeks fondly. He pressed a slow kiss to the German's mouth. "Ludwig, I think more people like you than you think."

The German chuckled a little at that. "I doubt it. I don't even know why you like me." He had giving up trying to figure that part out for a while now, though.

Feliciano frowned. "Why not?" he demanded.

"I told you, I'm not a very likable person," he said with a shrug. Although Antonio seemed to like him, or at least liked talking to him. But that didn't really count, because Antonio liked talking to anyone about anything. He was a likable person; everyone liked the dark-skinned Spaniard.

"That's dumb," Feliciano said bluntly, startling Ludwig. "You're nice and shy and patient and understanding and you remember things that I forget and you bake really yummy cake and you have a really sexy voice and muscles and a huuuuge-"

Ludwig quickly covered Feliciano's mouth with his hand. "That is what you think of me. But I have no sense of humor, I am too professional for anyone to talk to me, I don't like gossip, or small talk, not to mention that I am also visually unfriendly. But I like it like that. If I had too many friends I would never get my work done."

Feliciano licked his hand, and he jerked it away in surprise, which seemed to be Feliciano's intent. "I wasn't finished!" he said petulantly. "You're also smart, and you _do _have a sense of humor, what do you mean you don't? You laugh at things... I don't know what they are because they're usually when you're reading or listening to German radio, but you have a really nice laugh. It makes me warm inside. My heart starts beating fast and sometimes, if you're sleepy, and your voice is all low and rumbly, I get hard just listening to you."

Ludwig almost face-palmed at that. "You know, you can be really embarrassing at times. But a sense of humor is not just laughing at something. Have you ever heard me make a joke? Any joke, it didn't have to be funny." He waited for a few seconds, where Feliciano looked thoughtful, but there was only silence. "Exactly. People like people who can joke, I can't joke."

"I've dated lots of people who make jokes, and I don't like them half as much as I like you," Feliciano said firmly. "You don't goof around, and that's fine. You get pretty silly when you drink, though. Cuddly. And loud. And you laugh a lot then." He smiled. "And you don't go easy on me in bed when you've had a few. Or out of it. I like that, too."

He looked down, ashamed that he had let Feliciano see him like that. He hadn't been so drunk that he passed out, but it took away his inhibitions. At least being... passionate when drunk was better than being violent when drunk, so he hadn't taken after his father in that.

Feliciano's hands stilled around his jaw. "Ludwig?" He leaned forward until his cheek rested atop the German's head. "You always get sort of quiet when we talk about... certain things."

"I'm not used to talking as much as you want me to. I'm bound to get quiet some of the time." Ludwig started thinking about getting dressed. It would be easy, since he had made sure to fold his clothes on the chair, but he knew from experience that Feliciano wouldn't bother trying to find his own, and just walk around naked.

"But I mean, there are times when..." He stopped himself, and for a moment, frustration was evident on his face. "I... I don't want to make you uncomfortable, or do anything you don't want to do, but I can't... I can't see what it is, and I don't- I want to help, but how can I if I can't see what's wrong and you won't tell me?"

Ludwig sighed and pulled him closer. "Because there is nothing to see. It happened a long time ago, and for the most part it doesn't bother me. Just, when I drink, sometimes I worry I'll turn into him."

Feliciano's fingers curled at his shoulders. "Him?" he prompted quietly.

Now he couldn't go back, or else Feliciano would get mad at him. "...My father. He was a drunk. A... violent drunk."

Gently, Feliciano's fingers trailed down Ludwig's back. "Did he hurt you?" he nearly whispered.

"Not just me. Mother got the most of it. But she took us away from Germany and we never saw him again, so like I said its no big deal." He would rather leave all of this in the past, Feliciano didn't really need to know about it.

"Oh, Ludwig..." Feliciano held him tightly then, and Ludwig could feel the Italian's eyelashes tremble against his throat. "Ludwig, I... I don't want you to worry. You are so good, so sweet to me. You've never hurt me, and you're nothing like that. Okay?"

He gave a sigh, kissing the top of Feliciano's head. "I never have gotten violent before when drunk, I just worry I will become an alcoholic is all."

"Is that why you got mad at me?" he asked, turning his face up. "That one time, you were so disgusted with me. Because you thought I was a drunk?"

"Well, yes, I don't like when people become drunks. Especially you, because you're so happy, you shouldn't do that."

Feliciano's nails gently traced Ludwig's spine. "I wasn't," he said after a moment. "Not then. That's why I did it."

Ludwig let his head fall back on the armrest. "I don't think we should talk about this anymore. Tell me about your family." So for a while Feliciano gave him a glimpse of what was in store for him.

.oOo.

The moment the car that was sent for them (Ludwig found it to be very suspiciously un-cablike) had arrived at a rather splendid vineyard mansion, a woman dressed in practical, but elegant clothing descended the front steps and swept Feliciano into her arms the moment he was out of the car, chattering to him in quick Italian that he simply laughed at, replying in like. Ludwig had never heard him speak the language at length, fleeting words at restaurants and occasionally on the phone, of course, but never so conversationally and for so long. Feliciano held out a hand, and Ludwig took that as his cue, as it had been for the past eight months, to step forward and take it. "Mama, this is Ludwig."

He bowed his head and held out a hand for a shake. She smiled at him. "Oh my, he has such fair hair!" She giggled, her English heavily accented. Then she brought them inside. "Your brother has been here for a few days. Do you know, the boy he brought with him is Spanish. Spanish! Can you believe it!" She slipped back into Italian for a bit, before remembering Ludwig and once again trying for English.

Feliciano gripped Ludwig's hand firmly, and Ebony trotted dutifully at his side. When the woman asked if she was safe to pet, to Ludwig's surprise and pleasure, he replied, "She's working now, so maybe later, Mama."

"Oh very well. She is a fluffy thing though, isn't she?" The lady, Esmeralda, giggled, and showed them to the room they would be staying in. Ludwig thought that from meeting her, Feliciano definitely took after his mother. She opened the door to the large room, overlooking the vineyard. "Your grandfather is out in the fields, but he should be back soon. He's been talking about you visiting for weeks now!"

"We'll get ready for supper, then," Feliciano said, kissing her cheeks and tugging at Ludwig's hand. "Which room, Mama?"

The room they were to share was probably bigger than Ludwig's entire apartment. The bed was ornate and so plush that Ludwig thought he might never be able to get up again when he sat to take off his shoes. Feliciano, of course, began to strip at once. "Let's shower," he said brightly.

Ludwig's eyes went wide, making sure the door was closed properly. "You couldn't wait a minute before getting undressed, could you. I want to look around first." He went to the large window, and was in awe of the amazing scene. He had only seen beautiful places like these in pictures before.

Feliciano just laughed, peeling his shirt away from his body and tossing it and the articles to follow every which way. "Don't get lost," he said unhelpfully, reaching out to feel his way about the room. "And don't let Francis or Grandpa catch you alone. Maybe try to find Lovi or Antonio. They can keep you safe."

"I don't need protection. Especially not from those two." He looked over at Feliciano's naked body which was moving in the general direction of the bathroom. His skin looked so rich and dark in this light... Ludwig was struck with an idea. "Here, let me help you." He took Feliciano's hand, but instead of leading him to the bathroom, he took him in front of the large widow, where his skin contracted beautifully with the green. The German smiled. "You were made for this place."

With his mouth quirked in a grin, Feliciano let his words roll with a thick Italian cadence. "This is where I was born, of course." His eyes drifted somewhere over Ludwig's shoulder. "What do you see that makes you think so?"

"Just... you. And this place. I'm sure Antonio or even Lovino could come up with some poetic words to describe it better than I can." Now he led Feliciano to the bathroom, deciding that he could explore the mansion after they had a shower.

While Ludwig undressed, Feliciano started the shower in the ridiculously large bathtub, popping behind the curtain as soon as it was hot. "Ludwig," he called after a moment. "Ludwig, there's no soap. Or shampoo. Can you check for some in one of the cabinets?"

He opened some of them up, before finding supplies. He had wanted to bring his own, but Feliciano had assured him that they would have some. Ludwig went in the shower behind him, put the shampoo, conditioner, and soap on the shelf, and wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist.

Feliciano jumped before tilting his head back until it rested against Ludwig's shoulder. "Find it?" he asked conversationally, though he seemed fairly confident that Ludwig had.

"Yes." Since the spray of water wasn't enough to get him, Ludwig decided to help Feliciano. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some on his auburn hair, and worked in into a lather. "Do you like it here more than back home?" he asked, going for a casual tone though it was seemingly out of the blue.

Partially lost in the touch, a noise of contentment drifted from Feliciano's throat before any proper response did. "I like being with all the people I love," he answered, his eyes shut tight so that the soap wouldn't run in. "But I don't think I'd like it very much at all if you weren't here. I'd be lonely."

"What if you had never left here? You never would have known me then. Would you like it here? With all of the smells and noises." He couldn't imagine growing up here, surrounded by all this beauty. Even his home in Germany could never compare to this place.

"I don't know, Ludwig," he said quietly as the shampoo trickled down his back in rivulets under the hot spray. "I don't like thinking of a world where I wouldn't know you. There was something missing before you, and now everything is exactly right."

He really didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. Ludwig maneuvered him under the spray, washing the suds out. Almost as soon as Feliciano was out from under the water, his one curl popped up again. How did it always do that?

Feliciano felt around for the soap and lathered it up on his hands, the rich, olive-and-musk scent drifting up and around from his hands. He started at Ludwig's neck, lathering him up behind the ears and over his shoulders. His hands rubbed the lather in over Ludwig's chest and torso. His muscles felt so nice, and Feliciano was rather fond of tracing them idly.

He squirted another dollop into his palm and continued, rubbing little soapy circles all down Ludwig's body, paying gentle, loving attention to his hip bones before reaching down and grabbing a handful of Ludwig's thick, interested cock.

Ludwig felt a quick jolt of pleasure through his stomach. His eyes closed and he let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure if we should be doing this... we _are _in your grandfather's villa," he said, but the lilt in his voice gave away the fact that he wasn't being serious.

Feliciano stroked him lovingly, smiling at how eagerly the generous flesh in his hand filled and pulsed and lengthened under his touch. "We're naked in the shower," he pointed out with a cheeky little grin. "What else was going to happen?"

His low chuckle reverberated against the glass of the shower. "You're naked half the day, at least." Ludwig reached forward, placing his hands on Feliciano's hips. "I've had to learn to restrain myself, or else we would both be exhausted." It had been hard at first, constantly watching Feliciano walking around, his ass wiggling, and knowing that he could touch as much as he wanted.

"It's more comfortable that way," Feliciano said pleasantly, kissing the corner of his mouth. "But even I know things are going to get fun when you're not wearing anything."

Ludwig closed his eyes and moved forward until Feliciano was against the wall, under the hot spray of water. "Well then, obviously I can't stop what's about to happen."

"Not for anything," Feliciano eagerly agreed, and when strong hands hoisted him up, limbs tight around the hard body to keep from slipping down the shower wall, well, neither of them were in a fit enough state to protest.

* * *

><p>It's no longer Valentines Day, but oh well. So they are together now! Yay! There will be one more chapter about <em>alllllllllll<em> the stuff that happens in Italy. Till next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino was the first to take him away once they had finally come down the stairs for dinner. He glared at Ludwig but miraculously ignored him aside from that, commandeering his younger brother's attention. Antonio waved at Ludwig from the long, elegantly set table, and seemed fairly oblivious to the various maids and young ladies of the family eyeing him almost hungrily. Ludwig went to him, one of the few familiar faces in the room, and sat when invited. "Ludwig, I'm so glad you came!" he said with a cheerful hand clasped over Ludwig's shoulder.

"It is nice to see you here." He said, looking around the table. Not everyone was there yet, just a few. But a blond head stood out among the sea of brunets. Ludwig thought he looked familiar.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," he chirped, his eyes trained fondly on the pair of Italian brothers still standing and play-arguing ('play' being a debatable term). Or maybe just one of them. "We have to be deemed worthy by the omnipotent Grandfather, though, huh? Feliciano's told you about him, yes?"

Ludwig was still watching the blond man, trying to place him. "Yes, he's told me a few things. Have you met him yet?" He was a little worried, but not too much. After all, his grandfather lived in a whole different continent, he couldn't stop them from dating.

"A little," Antonio replied, leaning back comfortably in the sturdy chair, "Haven't talked to him much though. Lovino told me that he's likely to try and test me- well, you and I. Overprotective, he said. And dangerous." He gave a rich, warm chuckle. "But I don't think we have anything to worry about. I wouldn't give Lovi up for anything, so I won't be afraid. Love and devotion is what matters most, I think."

While Antonio was talking, the blond saw Ludwig watching and smiled. The German quickly looked away, but it was too late, as the man was already headed towards them. Luckily, he spoke to Antonio first. "Bonjour! I've been looking for you. I must say, Lovino has quite a catch." Then his blue eyes fell on Ludwig. He held out his hand. "Bonjour. I am Francis Bonnefoy. So you must be Feli's lover boy? Aren't you the cutest."

Ludwig was slightly stunned by the extremely flamboyant man, especially when he pulled him in for a hug. "Oh. Hello. Um... glad to meet you."

It was a complete and utter shock when he felt a hand drift over his ass- especially when Feliciano was a good twenty feet away. "Oh no, it is my pleasure," the blond purred, stepping away with an innocent smile on his face.

Ludwig stood stunned, but Antonio quickly picked up the conversation, hitting Francis on the shoulder playfully. "You are my kind of man, you know. Lovino's told so many horror stories; I didn't know you'd be so interesting!"

"I agree! Next time I am in America, I will have to come visit."

"Excuse me," Ludwig said, making a hasty retreat before Francis' grabby hands found him again, and sidled back over to Feliciano.

Lovino regarded him coldly, but his brother was the exact opposite, his smile warm and full of adoration when Ludwig came to stand behind him. He reached out, and Ludwig took his hand on reflex. "Could you be any more of a sappy moron?" the elder Vargas mumbled, rolling his eyes. Feliciano only laughed.

Just then, the main door opened, and everyone seemed to almost hold their breath as a man walked in. He was tall, and had leathery skin from so much time spent out in the sun. His hair was dark, but greying around the edges, and there were creases around his eyes when he smiled. Ludwig could only guess that this was the grandfather, but he had expected him to look much older.

His voice resonated through the wide room, and despite all of the people in his vicinity, it seemed he had eyes for his grandsons only. He swept them into his arms, much to Lovino's embarrassment and Feliciano's pleasure. They offered him kisses in return and eventually, with much insistence on Lovino's part, he finally let them go.

"Well, I'm glad you all could make it! But I think it is late enough, so if you all could take a seat, the food will be brought out shortly." He gestured to the long table, and took the seat at the head. There were small name plates at every seat, and he saw that Feliciano's mother was sitting beside her father, then her two sons were beside her. Ludwig and Antonio went down the table, trying to find their own spots, desparing as they got farther and farther away from the two brothers. They eventually found their seats, more than ten spots in between Lovino and Feliciano. They were beside each other, but Ludwig's stomach fell when he saw who was on the other side of him.

"Oh, Ludwig! How nice! I thought I would be beside some dirty old man, but you will be wonderful!" Francis patted the seat beside him, swirling his glass of red wine.

Ludwig grimaced but took his seat, and Antonio greeted Francis cheerfully, though his gaze kept flickering mournfully at the head of the table. There was a toast, and food, and wine, copious amounts of wine, and everyone was friendly and talkative and very, very kind. Ludwig had never been more out of his element in his life.

At the head of the table, Lovino glanced down the line to where Antonio was. So that grandpa wouldn't hear, he whispered in Feliciano, ear. "I can't believe he moved them down there! I mean not that I give a fuck. But still! Down there with Aunt Michelle and that dope Francis."

Feliciano visibly stiffened at that. "Is... does he look uncomfortable?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "What's Francis doing? He's not bothering Ludwig, is he?"

Lovino leaned back, rolling his eyes as he saw where the Frenchman's hand were. "You know that pervert. His hand is on potato bastard's back, but way too low down to be friendly. Ohmygod!" He exclaimed, before covering his mouth. Antonio had caught him looking, and had pulled down his pants to reveal a bright red thong. That idiot! Anyone could have seen that!

"What?" Feliciano whispered urgently, one hand gripping Lovino's sleeve.

"Nothing, Antonio being an ass is all. Um, besides Francis molesting him, Ludwig looks fine. Well, not fine, but in my opinion he always looks a little constipated, so nothing's changed." Lovino pointedly looked away so that Antonio would stop taunting him.

Feliciano bit his lip fretfully. "Ludwig isn't comfortable," he mumbled, half to himself, his face tilted in that direction.

"Look around, no one is comfortable. This is a formal dinner, they're supposed to be where you sit in hard seats, wear itching clothes, eat food that tastes bad, and talk to people you don't like. The only one enjoying himself is grandpa." Lovino laughed when Francis finally went for it, grabbing Ludwig's ass. He jumped a bit, but otherwise played it cool.

"I guess..." Feliciano muttered, and he ate, but didn't look particularly happy about it.

Throughout the meal, Lovino kept Feliciano updated about everything Francis was doing. At one point, it looked like he was giving him hair tips, because he was running his fingers through Ludwig's stiff locks, gesturing wildly and putting hands on his shoulders. Eventually, the older of the two brothers looked at him. "Wait... you're not jealous of Francis, are you?"

It took Feliciano a good long moment to respond to that.

"I... I think I am," he said, almost surprised at himself. "Ludwig isn't a people-person, Lovi. He gets uncomfortable easily. I don't want him to not enjoy himself while he's here, and Francis comes on kind of strong. Why is he sitting so far away?"

Lovino laughed a bit at that. "He's sitting so far away because Grandpa organized the name plates. You know how overprotective he is of us, especially you." It wasn't the first time they had been in relationships, but it was the first time that those relationships were serious enough to bring to a family reunion.

Feliciano blinked. "Well... well, I know, but Ludwig is a safe person..." A pout curled on his lips. "Grandpa should have asked me first."

The elder brother took a sip of his wine. "But he always thinks he knows best. Just because he was a big guy in the army. Just let it go, dinner's almost over anyway."

The younger Vargas wasn't happy about it, but he did as he was told, eating away at the meal sullenly. And as soon as they were dismissed, he made to stand and find Ludwig, but a large, firm hand clamped over his shoulder before he had the chance. "G-Grandpa?"

"I've hardly even spoken to you yet today!" the deep voice boomed. "How about you and your brother come to the sitting room with me? I'll put the fire on, and we can have some wine, and talk!" Roma looked around, and spotted the two men who had come with them, and his eyes glinted dangerously. Even though Feliciano couldn't see it, he sensed it. "And maybe your friends would like to come as well."

Instantly brightening at the invitation extended toward Ludwig, he nodded and gripped his grandfather's fingers, oblivious to the weary look Lovino shot at Roma. The elder Vargas brother sighed. "I'll go get them," he said, and retreated down the table.

A few minutes later, the fire was crackling, and Feliciano had a glass of wine in his hand. Ludwig was just sitting beside him, back completely straight, not even touching the back of it. There was a tense feel in the room, the only person that was comfortable was Roma.

Lovino snapped first. "For fuck's sake, Grandpa, stop trying to orchestrate our love lives with your little dramatic flares." And in a tongue that only Feliciano and Roma could understand, "Besides, they're both too thick to be scared of you."

Roma gave him a bemused frown and Feliciano piped up, similarly in Italian, "Ludwig's not thick! He's really, really smart!"

"Yeah, well, right now he just looks constipated," Lovino shot back.

Roma just smiled at them, taking a sip from his wine. "I'm sure I have no idea what you two are talking about. Is it horrible that I want to be a part of my grandsons' lives?"

Antonio could understand the occasional word of what they were saying, but for the most part he was as clueless as Ludwig. The blond glanced at Feliciano, surprised to find that even he was a little tense.

The temperamental Italian just huffed and fell back against the plush sofa, draping one leg over the other and folding his arms across his chest. "Well, go on then," he said in English for the benefit of the other two. "Interrogate them and get it over with."

"Oh my poor Lovi, you don't really think I would do something like that, do you? I just wished to talk with you all!" Of course, he had to have a plan for this. He couldn't really see what these men were like when everyone was in the room. No, he would need to get them alone, one by one. And first would be that brunet, he looked at Lovino's butt almost as much as Francis did!

And he seemed perfectly content to have the feisty young man leaning so casually against him. Feliciano, on the other hand, looked about two seconds away from crawling into his rather muscular lover's lap, though the look on Ludwig's face seemed to suggest he wouldn't allow anything of the sort. Roma smirked. He'd known a face like that once. Breaking an expression like that had been hell. He wondered briefly how Feliciano had managed.

"Then _by all means_," Lovino growled, and Roma didn't even pretend not to notice the subtle fingers of the dark-skinned Spaniard drifting over Lovino's.

He smiled sweetly at them all, while plotting how to get the other three out of the room. He really should have slipped something into their wine. "The vineyard is doing extraordinarily well, you know. In fact, what we are drinking is from here, six years old. Do you two know much about wine?" he asked, looking at the _intruders_.

Antonio sipped at his glass. "I don't know much about it, but I have been told that I have a very good taste for these things. Like for this one, I think there is a hint of... cherry? Yes, definitely cherry."

Roma's smile grew a little bit fonder. "Yes! Amazing, most people can't taste that." He turned to the German. "And? How about you?"

"Ah, well I normally drink beer." Ludwig wasn't sure, but he thought he saw disapointment in the old man's eyes.

"To each his own, I suppose," Roma said dryly.

"Ludwig's very sensible about his intake," Feliciano piped up, and if decorum in the presence of his elders hadn't been drilled into him for such a young age, he would have curled up on the sofa and likely snuggled up to Ludwig like a stuffed animal. As it was, he simply shifted until their legs were pressed together, side by side.

The old man nodded, but then got an idea. "Well, Ludwig, since you don't know much about wine, perhaps Feliciano could take you to the distilleries? They are a sight to see, and he could tell you a bit about it." He smiled, his white teeth glinting in the fire light. "I'm sure he will be impressed."

Feliciano frowned, and Lovino followed his train of thought. Something was going on. Something utterly scheme-y. He was getting off way too easily. But never one to ignore the door when opportunity came knocking, Feliciano stood. "Let's go, Ludwig," he said quickly before Roma could change his mind. Ebony stood too, her tail twitching at the urgency in his voice.

They quickly left the room, Ludwig following behind him in the corridor. He was really glad to be out of there, it had been even too tense for him. Normally he did very well with stress, but he had never before met someone like Roma, who always seemed to be planning strategies behind his smile.

"Ebony probably needs a walk," Feliciano said quickly, winding his way down passages and hallways expediently and without any assistance, almost as though he could see. He was obviously very familiar with the place. "Let's take her outside. Just don't tell Grandpa we went to the vineyards."

Ludwig thought of the vineyard he had seen out the window, and looked forward to seeing it. He had always lived in a city, so he had never seen anything like it, besides in movies and pictures. They went out back, and the smell was something unique, a mixture of soil, grapes, and basic vegetation that he wasn't used to. "This is... nice."

A fond smile drifted over Feliciano's face. He found the rail that led them down the short marble stairs and onto the brick path below, late evening sun warming his face. "You think so, too?" he breathed. "I was always so comfortable here. It smells so nice and it feels so, so warm. Like a blanket."

He made a sound of agreement, then looked around. It was nearly dark, and there was no one around. He grabbed Feliciano's free hand in his. An owl hooted off in the distance. "It's so quiet here. No traffic, no planes overhead. It must be relaxing for you."

The Italian laughed. "I fell asleep here once... ah, but I think I told you that story." He pulled Ludwig on and let Ebony's harness go. She trotted dutifully on, just ahead. "And I would always open the windows because it felt so good. Mama would be mad, something about the air conditioning, but I never understood. Why couldn't we just turn off the air then, and open the windows?" He smiled.

Ludwig didn't say much, preferring to let Feliciano do the talking. He was glad he had come along, even though he felt incredibly out of place here among the wealthy Italians. It was important that he met Feliciano's family, if he planned on staying with him as long as possible.

Feliciano's free hand lifted, sifting through the leaves of the neat little rows of vines, plucking a grape or two when his fingers brushed against the plump fruit. He popped one in his mouth and held out the rest of the handful to Ludwig.

The German took one, thinking they would be like the grapes he got at the store, but was surprised when he bit into it. The skin was very thick, and it was sour. "Why is the skin so thick? Is this really what makes good wine?"

The young man just laughed, eating another. "Grandpa makes the best wine, Ludwig. I promise." Then he stopped, and Ludwig stopped too, and Feliciano pulled him down for a kiss, his tongue finding a drop of bitter juice in the corner of Ludwig's mouth. Ludwig kissed back, walking until they were under the cover of the vines. Yes, Feliciano seemed to be made for this place. It was obvious in his movements, how he seemed to walk around as easily as if he could see, how he still knew the lay of the halls even after not living here for so many years. It was a beautiful sight.

Feliciano smiled against his mouth, his fingers curled in Ludwig's hair. His breath was hot when they parted, like the warm Italian air. "Thank you for coming with me," he murmured, his glasses skewed from the kiss. "I would have been lonely without you here."

Ludwig hummed against his lips, then pushed Feliciano's glasses up on his head so he could see his eyes. "It was nice, meeting your family. Your mother is a very pleasant person. I didn't want to ask this at dinner, but where is your father?" It had seemed strange that he wasn't there.

The pleasant flush on Feliciano's face began to dull. Feliciano's eyes did not waver from his cheek. "Ah... Papa is gone," he said quietly, grinding a bare foot in the soil.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did he die?" It was strange that the brunet had never told him of it before. He wasn't someone to hide things of his past, painful or otherwise.

Feliciano had a strange look about his face. "No." His fingers stilled in Ludwig's hair. "He's just... not here."

Ludwig decided to leave that there, as it didn't really matter. He looked up at the sky, and saw dark clouds coming their way. "Well, I think it's going to rain soon, so we should be getting inside." He called Ebony, who had wandered a few feet away, and Feliciano patted her head but didn't grab onto the harness.

"Oh, but you should feel it, Ludwig," Feliciano said, excitement in his voice. "Let's stay. The rain feels so nice. Please?"

"Rain doesn't feel nice, it just feels wet." But the look on Feliciano's face was just so happy. Ludwig sighed. "Alright, we'll stay out. But not for long. I have a feeling your grandpa would literally try to kill me if you got sick." The man was much too overprotective of his grandsons.

"No," Feliciano said, and his tone was very suddenly and oddly firm. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "No, Grandpa can't do that to you. I won't let him touch you, Ludwig. Or say scary things. You're not like the others, so he's not allowed. Okay?"

He chuckled a little at that. "You really know how to wound a man's pride, don't you? I can take care of myself, Feliciano. I've been doing it for longer than you've been alive, actually."

Feliciano kissed his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around Ludwig's neck. "You're so strong, Ludwig, in so many ways. But Grandpa's a monster. I love him, I do, but he can be scary, and I... Whatever he says, I love you, okay? What he says doesn't matter. Don't listen to his threats or bribes or... just don't leave, okay?"

"I wouldn't leave, don't worry. It would be easier if he accepted me, but it would take a lot more than him to get me to stop seeing you." Ludwig pulled him in for a kiss, just when the rain started, a large drop falling right on top of his head.

A muffled noise bubbled out of Feliciano's throat, and he deepened the kiss, sucking gently on Ludwig's lower lip. "Mmmludwig," he sighed, trying a new angle, his hands sliding down the German's back. "Ludwig, can we...? Here?"

But he pulled away quickly. "Here? Outside? In the rain? That's... there are so many things wrong with that! Completely filthy for one; we would be covered in mud, and we're outside, anyone could see!" He paused, rubbing the back of Feliciano's neck. "We could go back to the room..."

Feliciano nodded, his eager mouth trailing down to kiss and nibble at Ludwig's throat. He melted under the gentle pressure of the hand at his neck. "Please," he breathed, "please. And let's open the windows."

They quickly went back into the house, both to get out of the rain, and because they were eager to get inside. Turning one of the corners, they ran into Lovino. "Oh, there you guys are. Grandpa kicked me out of the room so he could interrogate Antonio," he said, a pout evident in his voice. Of course, Grandpa had said that Lovino should go check on the other guests, but he had gotten the message loud and clear.

Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who was obviously torn between latching onto his brother and commencing with their bedroom-bound activities. Lovino glared at them both. "Were you two outside?"

"We were in the vineyard," Feliciano said cheerfully, his hand tightening around Ludwig's. "You should take Antonio out to taste the grapes when Grandpa's done."

"Not sure how much will be left of the bastard when Grandpa's done with him. Stupid idiot, I told him not to come along, but as soon as I mentioned this reunion, he was all over it. Now he gets to pay the price, right?" Lovino crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. "You two weren't... up to anything, were you?"

Before Ludwig could say anything, Feliciano cheerfully replied, "We were, but Ludwig said we couldn't do it outside while it was raining."

Lovino's frown deepened. "Whatever. But you should watch out, potato bastard. I bet you'll be Grandpa's next target." He sulked away down the hallway in the general direction of his room.

Feliciano's grin was sly. "He's just upset because Grandpa let you off the hook and got to Antonio first. But I think they'll be okay. I can't imagine anyone not liking Antonio."

Ludwig nodded, but wasn't really thinking about it. He wanted to try and plan what he could say to make Roma accept him. He had to make it seem like he kept Feliciano virtuous, and like they wouldn't do things that could tarnish him. He was confident that he could do it.

It was a little hard to imagine, though, once Feliciano pulled him into their room, and only waited long enough for Ebony to trot in before he shut the door and leaned against it, pulling Ludwig flush against him.

After only kissing for a minute, Ludwig pulled away. "Maybe... we shouldn't tonight. We still have a few days here, and I really do want to leave a good impression..." It would be much easier to give the impression that he didn't defile Feliciano at all if they actually hadn't had sex just the night before.

The smaller of the two had the audacity to whine. He began to fiddle with the buttons on Ludwig's shirt. "But... but Ludwig, Grandpa wouldn't have given us just one room if he didn't think... And I'm kind of hard..."

Ludwig hated when Feliciano said that, it always made him hard as well. "Maybe... alright, but we won't go all the way then. After all, we already had that shower today." If it was only hand jobs or something like that, he would be fine for tomorrow.

Grinning, Feliciano situated a thigh right between Ludwig's own, and they both shuddered. "Bed or wall?" Feliciano asked, his voice pitched ever so slightly lower than normal, and after that, Ludwig couldn't really keep his mind on decorum at all.

.oOo.

The French doors leading onto the balcony had remained open all through the night, and a light, warm breeze brushed past the curtains with the morning sun. Feliciano shifted in Ludwig's arms, sheets tangled between their entwined limbs, restricting any movements that might pull them apart.

Ludwig opened his blue eyes later than normal because of the jet leg. In fact, he looked at the clock, and it was already a quarter after nine. Why had no one woken them up if it was so late? Or, and he thought this was a reasonable explanation, for this family, waking up this late was not late at all. He had known Feliciano to sleep in till ten or later if he didn't need to be somewhere.

His stirring didn't seem to bother Feliciano, who merely cuddled closer, his breath ghosting over Ludwig's chest. Ludwig's breath hitched when nimble, sleepy fingers dragged through the hair below his navel. Little puffs of breath over his skin made him realize that Feliciano was laughing- laughing! The boy was utterly insatiable.

"If you don't stop, I'll take all the covers off the bed, so you'll be cold and be forced to get up and get dressed," Ludwig warned, because really, it was too early for his morning wood to turn into anything sexual. What was important right then was that they get downstairs for breakfast, so that no one would worry about them.

Feliciano bit his lip and simply brushed through the coarse hair, never lingering too low for too long. "It could be quick," he murmured, one leg slowly sliding up Ludwig's. He pressed a kiss to the German's shoulder. "Really, really quick. I could suck you or ride you or just move against you and make it really, really fast."

Ludwig found that he was on the verge of giving in, but pulled away, taking the blanket with him. "I warned you. Now get up, and get in the bathroom if you want a shower first."

Feliciano made a noise of disappointment and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ludwiiiig, you're so mean!" He found his way out from the tangle of sheets and stretched languidly, all naked, olive-toned skin and lean muscles, humming as he made his way to the bathroom. "I think you should come, too," he said invitingly. "I really did mean it about... well, anything."

"I will have a shower with you, but I stand by what I said last night. I want to make a good impression tonight." He went in and turned the shower on, making sure the temperature was alright.

Feliciano wasn't making it easy, barely keeping his hands to himself, his naked body flushed with the heat of the water, wet, and unfortunately (dammit, he peeked) aroused. Feliciano washed his hair and scrubbed at his body, soapy water trickling down the dark of his skin. "Why do you want to make an impression now?" he asked, rinsing out his auburn hair. "Grandpa's already made his first judgment. You'd be better off just being honest with him. He might even appreciate it more."

"Yes, but because of last night, he will probably want to talk to me alone tonight. I just want to be ready for that." He was mentally prepared now to do what he needed to. After all, this was for Feliciano.

The younger sighed. "I don't see why we can't make love, though. I like it. You like it. Grandpa already knows we do it. It just seems like a waste."

"He doesn't actually know it. And even if he did, he doesn't need to know how often. What if he thinks I'm just using you for sex? I'm sure he still thinks that you and your brother are innocent." Which was what Ludwig would try and convince him that they were.

"Oh, Ludwig," Feliciano sighed. "Okay. We don't have to. Can I touch myself and pretend it's you instead?"

Ludwig held his breath for a few seconds, then let it out. "That... would be alright." And he could watch, that wouldn't be bad. That... yes that would be just fine.

.oOo.

About an hour later, they made their way down to breakfast. As they passed Lovino's room, Antonio opened the door, yawning. "Morning you two. Have you seen Lovi? I hate waking up alone, but he always says that waiting for someone to wake up is what sissies do."

"He's probably down at breakfast. Or he could be in the kitchens," Feliciano said brightly. "He likes to pester and flirt with the cooks... Ah, but he's probably only doing the pestering now," he amended.

The three of them went downstairs, to all see the sight of Lovino winking at the new girl cook, fiddling with the scarf around his neck. Antonio didn't even bat an eye, just walked up to him and wrapped his arms possessively around his waist from behind, resting his chin on the Italian's shoulder.

Lovino jumped in surprise and said something quick and sharp, to which Antonio replied in a voice too low for Ludwig and Feliciano to hear from the distance between them. Family members moved about at different speeds- some were slow and groggy, some lively, and nearly all cradled steaming mugs of coffee in their hands.

There was a large assortment of things to have for breakfast, most of it fairly sweet. Ludwig took a couple pieces of toast, and an orange, then tried to find somewhere to eat it. When Feliciano joined him, he had a plate of French toast, and strawberries.

"Come sit by me," Feliciano pleaded. When Ludwig began to protest, the Italian cut him off. "I don't care about Grandpa's arrangements. I want to sit with you."

He sighed, and looked around at all the people. Most weren't even sitting at the table, they were eating at the counter, or on the couch, he had also seen some go outside. Well, if he wouldn't be taking anyone's seat. Ludwig followed him and sat beside him, leaving room for Lovino and Antonio who were making their way over.

Feliciano was positively tickled to be seated in between his brother and his lover, and his good mood carried over. Lovino's complaints were cut down to half as frequent as usual, and on occasion, he seemed almost pleasant. For Lovino, that is.

Half way through breakfast, Lovino loosened his scarf, and Ludwig almost choked on his food as he saw the large dark hickey on his neck. Should he say anything? No, obviously the Italian must have known about it, or he wouldn't have worn the scarf. Right?

"It shouldn't be this hot so early in the morning," Lovino groused, and Feliciano grinned.

"You're just used to a different climate now."

"What the fuck ever," his brother said flippantly. "It's ridiculous. They must have turned the AC off last night or something."

Antonio grinned at him, seeming proud of the hickey. Did he not realize that Roma would see it as well? And, speak of the devil, the old man walked in right then and started walking over to them. Ludwig prepared himself for whatever he would say.

But before he could get a word in edgewise, Roma passed him, nearly leering at the spot on Lovino's neck where Antonio was stroking idly with his thumb. But, surprising everyone, he didn't say anything about it, and just kept walking to his own seat.

It seemed that the four of them let out simultaneous sighs of relief. If Roma didn't like Antonio, then Ludwig had no chance.

.oOo.

The day passed so achingly slowly as Ludwig waited on tenterhooks for Roma to approach him. Feliciano eventually gave up on trying to keep his attention and simply kept quietly at his side, stroking Ebony every so often and chatting with his family as they approached him. He finally let himself be pulled away by Lovino as the sun was setting after dinner, as the family milled around the gardens at the back of the estate overlooking an utterly beautiful horizon of sea, land, and sky. The air was thick with the scent of soil and wine, nearly everyone fitted with a glass in their hands.

Ludwig had quickly grown tired of the rich wines, but there wasn't a beer to be found in the whole place, so he had to settle with a scotch and water. This would be his last of the night, he decided, already feeling the fuzzy effects of the alcohol. He wasn't yet drunk, could still walk straight, and could think clearly. He was just a bit more relaxed, not standing quite as straight, and not feeling at all awkward standing by himself in one corner of the garden. He could see Feliciano from where he was, the boy smiling easily and talking with some relative or another.

A large, solid presence sauntered up beside him in front of a rosebush and lightly swirled the glass in front of him. "It's nice to see that you only have eyes for my boy," Roma said with that ever-present grin curled on his face.

Ludwig took a breath. This was it. He had to prove himself, because Roma was testing him now. So, flattery. "Yes. He is... the loveliest thing here. It is... your good genes that made him so beautiful. Not saying you are beautiful! You are, er... handsome." Inwardly, he wanted to bash his head against something. This was off to a terrible start.

Roma glanced at him and smirked. "He's a beautiful boy. My daughter saw to that. But he's had plenty of lovers who took him at face-value. You're losing points, my dear."

Oh. Shit. "I assure you, there are many other things I like about him! He talks a lot. Uh, that's a good thing I mean. He... well he..." How could Ludwig possibly describe why he liked Feliciano so much? Was he supposed to list everything? Because a lot of the things he liked about Feliciano, he couldn't really say. He liked that they clashed so much, he liked the way he was so indecent, he liked the way the brunet loved Ebony. But those things sounded ridiculous even to Ludwig.

But Roma's sigh said quite a lot about how the entire interrogation (was it that? that's how it felt) was going, and it was not at all in Ludwig's favor.

"I... like the way he... smells," Ludwig tried, because that sounded reasonable, didn't it? After all, a lot of human interaction was done subconsciously, and that included aroma.

Roma burst into laughter at that, and somehow it didn't make Ludwig feel any better. "Tell me," the elder said once he had sobered his mirth, "how did you and my youngest grandson get on?"

"Get... on? You mean how did we get together?" Good, a straightforward answer. "I raised Ebony, his seeing eye dog."

"Yes, yes, I know that," he said and waved a hand as if to brush away Ludwig's answer. "Feliciano has told me about you since the beginning. I mean, how did you and he become romantically involved?"

Alright, this should be easy. After all, he had been very courteous, taken him out to dinner and everything according to Feliciano's instruction. "We went out to dinner. I called him the next day, and we planned another date. So we went on a few dates like that." Oh no, the look Roma was giving him wasn't good.

"Forgive me," Roma said, his eyes rolling away from Ludwig and off into the vineyard like a dismissal. "I don't mean to make you nervous. I'm just wondering what exactly you do to keep my grandson's interest. He is a spontaneous, artistic child, and you are just so..." He sipped his wine. "Regiment."

That was one thing Ludwig couldn't answer, because he really didn't know either. "Would you like it more if I were like Francis? Or Antonio? Or like anyone else here besides me?" His voice was starting to get a bit of an edge to it. Yes, he questioned his own relationship all the time, but that didn't mean other people could do it.

"I would have had you dissuaded long ago if you were like Francis," Roma said flippantly, "and I believe there is no one quite like Antonio."

"No, because Antonio would be the perfect son-in-law. The fact is, I am not him, I am not any of you, and if you wish to know why Feliciano is still with me, then you should ask him, not me." He drank some of his scotch, between a sip and a gulp. Ludwig noticed that he was gripping the glass very tight, and tried to loosen it so he wouldn't break the glass.

Roma's deep brown eyes had drifted back to him, and a spark of interest flickered behind them. "No," he agreed, "you're not like us. Does that bother you? Do you wish you could better understand Feliciano?"

Ludwig glanced at him, trying to guess what Roma wanted him to say. "No. No one could really understand Feliciano, I think." That is what made everyone like him, the fact that he was never quite what anybody expected.

The corner of Roma's mouth lifted. "Have you given up trying, then?" he inquired.

"In a way. I don't want to know everything about Feliciano so quickly, because then there is nothing left to learn." This conversation wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't sure what Roma wanted him to say. He should have asked Antonio about this. Hopefully he could get out of this with his dignity intact.

The older man sighed then, and if it wasn't ludicrous enough already, he almost seemed to be pouting. "You really are no fun. It's extraordinary."

At that, Ludwig realized something. This was just a man. Why did it matter what he thought of Ludwig? Never before had he cared what people thought of him, besides Feliciano, so why should he be jumping around to try and please this man? He turned to face him fully, luckily they were on a hill and he was standing slightly above Roma, so it seemed like he had a height advantage. "No, I am not a very fun person. I don't make friends, I don't think I need friends. Until I met your grandson, I thought I didn't need anyone. But I love him, and you won't stop me from loving him." His blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "The only thing that matters is what he thinks. And I believe I'm through with seeking your approval now."

As soon as he was finished, Ludwig turned on his heel and marched straight over to Feliciano, placing a hand on his shoulder so he would know he was there. Craning his neck, he murmured into the Italian's ear. "When we get back, I will move in with you. I'll pay my part of the rent, and do all the cleaning. Will that work for you?"

The ladies surrounding them tittered excitedly and Feliciano's jaw dropped. "Y-yes, of course," he said after catching himself, "but Ludwig-"

"No buts." He took Feliciano's hand in his and pulling him for a hug. "I love you, and want to live with you." It had taken someone questioning his feelings about Feliciano to make him realize that things like having his own space or simple male pride didn't matter, and he didn't want to waste anymore time.

"O-okay!" Feliciano said, and Ebony snorted on the ground beside them, her face upturned and eyes alight at whatever had excited her master and trainer. Feliciano's hand gripped Ludwig's shirt. "Um, Ludwig, how much have you had to drink?"

He frowned, taking Feliciano's face in his hands. "I'm not drunk. I want this. It doesn't matter to me if your grandfather doesn't approve. He doesn't have to like me. All that matters is that you like me."

Feliciano's cheeks were hot under his palms and Feliciano drew a deep, shaken breath. "Okay," he said. "Oh Ludwig. Ludwig, I love you. I don't think I could ever not like you."

They kissed, Ludwig not caring that they were in the middle of the garden... That is, until Francis started clapping. Blue eyes wide, he looked around, just now realizing that almost every pair of eyes in the surrounding area was on them. Had they really made that much of a scene?

As he looked around, he saw Roma, who was smiling. It wasn't his calculating smile. Something about it was very genuine. He was happy that Ludwig had practically yelled at him, and kissed his grandson in front of the whole family? "Uh... maybe we should go inside..."

"Please," Feliciano half-whispered with his face pressed against Ludwig's neck.

They made their hasty retreat through the garden and back into the house, where Ludwig suddenly realized why Feliciano had felt so strongly about open windows as a child. It was just so cold in the big house with the artificial, cool air circulating through. The moment they made it up to their room, it was instantly more comfortable with the balcony doors open, letting in the thick evening air.

Ludwig looked over at him, and smiled. It was like lifting a weight off his shoulders, now that he didn't have to deal with Roma again, and he had decided to move in with Feliciano. It was such a nice feeling. He grabbed the Italian and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I will want my own bathroom, though. You always take so long in the morning."

"I wouldn't if you would come in with me," he replied cheekily, removing the dark spectacles from his face and setting them on a nearby dresser. "But you hardly ever let me do things to you in the morning. Of course you can have your own, but you've always been invited to share mine. Haven't you noticed I never close the door?"

He frowned then. "Yes, maybe we should talk about that..." But definitely not right now, not when Feliciano was in his arms, they were alone, and he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol in his blood. Ludwig bent his head for a kiss, closing his eyes.

They bumped noses and Feliciano didn't seem capable of containing his laughter, chuckling until his mouth finally found Ludwig's. He made a sound of surprised delight when familiar hands reached down and lifted him to his toes by the ass.

Someone laughed outside, and Ludwig remembered that the glass doors to the patio were still open, and normally Feliciano was fairly... vocal. "I'm gonna close the doors," he said, so that Feliciano would know, and went to shut them. He got the first one closed easily enough, but before he moved on to the second, Feliciano had come stand before him.

He had barely made sure the first was locked in place when an entitled hand molded itself around his cock in one mysteriously swift move, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Feliciano gave it a squeeze and let it go to grin and unbutton his tailor-fit trousers and letting them fall to the floor.

Ludwig ignored the door, went forward and started sucking on Feliciano's neck. Not enough to leave a mark (he wasn't as bold as Antonio), but enough for Feliciano to give a small moan, vibrating through his throat. The blond quickly started working on Feliciano's shirt buttons, wishing he had just worn a normal shirt that he could lift over his head.

Feliciano took that opportunity to find Ludwig's ear and murmured terrible, wonderful things while his hands made quick work of Ludwig's trousers and underwear. Before they were even halfway down Ludwig's thighs, nimble fingers had slipped beneath the cotton briefs and rolled the sensitive sac below Ludwig's aching cock.

A low moan, almost a growl, came out of Ludwig's throat. It hadn't taken Feliciano long to find out that he liked his balls played with, and he always used that to his advantage. To get him back, Ludwig grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning them around and pressing Feliciano against the nearest hard surface - the glass door. Ludwig slid down to his knees, his nose bumping with the hard cock now at eye level.

Feliciano gasped and his hips arched forward, eager and honest, and his fingers moved through Ludwig's hair. When Ludwig took the short, thick cock in his hand, Feliciano whimpered.

The first time he had tried to give oral had been a disaster. He had gagged, choked, and had accidentally bitten Feliciano a little. But since then he had gotten steadily better, and now he was able to take the Italian all the way to the base. Not one to spend time licking, Ludwig quickly wrapped his lips around the head, sucking it.

A groan was muffled against Feliciano's wrist and he closed his eyes, slowly rolling his hips forward. "L-Ludwig, more, I want you..."

He glanced around as much of the room as he could see, and spotted one of their bags within arms reach. Only taking his mouth off for a second, Ludwig grabbed it, then brought it back and once again wrapped his lips around Feliciano's member. It was lucky that he was good at multitasking, as he dug through the bag for some lube.

Feliciano responded immediately, shifting so that his thighs were spread farther apart. "T-this would be easier if you were standing," he breathed.

Ludwig reluctantly agreed, so he stood up, leaning against him. "Turn around," he said, although they both knew that it wasn't an order, not really, because Feliciano could easily say no. However, the Italian complied, pressing his hands flat against the chilled glass, his butt wiggling slightly. Heavy breathing frosted the glass.

He sighed when Ludwig pushed a slick finger inside, eager and ready for the second in record time. "Please, Ludwig," he nearly crooned, fingers digging for purchase on the wooden slates of the doors.

There was a warm mouth at his neck, then behind his ear as more fingers were worked into him. Soon they were being pulled out, and there were a few seconds wasted when Ludwig was sliding a condom on, but then he was being pushed into and nothing else mattered.

And Feliciano tightened around him just to hear Ludwig make that noise he didn't even think Ludwig knew he made, and he pressed his forehead against the warm glass, his breath hitching every time Ludwig slid further up inside him.

Ludwig put a hand on the glass beside Feliciano's head, the other one going on his hip. As the brunet adjusted, he moved faster, keeping a steady pace. He had never been as vocal as Feliciano, who was muttering, mostly to himself, but every once in a while there would be a plea for _faster_ or _harder_ or _again_. Ludwig was sure he heard some Italian in there, as well as a few swears that he had never heard him say outside of sex.

And of course, Ludwig's name. Over and over, reverently, sweetly, breathlessly. Love and affection and need. Feliciano turned until his temple was pressed against Ludwig's wrist and he pressed a kiss to his thumb as Ludwig fucked him thoroughly.

As Feliciano's mumblings grew in volume, and Ludwig got closer, he moved his hand from his hip to his cock, holding it right above the dark brown hair, just stroking the base for now. He moaned as Feliciano's entrance tightened around him, and almost lost it right then. But he managed to keep himself from coming, if just for a few more seconds.

"So close, Ludwig, I'm, please, please," Feliciano rambled, pushing back and throbbing against Ludwig's palm, "please!"

At that, he tightened his grip, stroking along the whole shaft, and brushing his thumb just under Feliciano's head. Almost immediately, he tensed, moaning and crying Ludwig's name, Ludwig following him into climax a second later.

If Ludwig hadn't caught him about the waist, Feliciano would have fallen. He panted raggedly against the window, shuddering as Ludwig pulled out. Somehow, in the time it took for his memory to grow hazy, Feliciano found himself tucked under the covers and pulled against Ludwig's chest, the only light in the room from the stars and the last, deep purple echoes of sunlight.

.oOo.

Feliciano woke slowly, and realized that Ludwig was no longer beside him. He could feel the warmth of sunlight, so it must have been morning. And... he could hear, squeaking? "Ludwig? What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the window," Ludwig said seriously, concentrating on his task.

Rubbing his eyes, Feliciano fell back, curling around the empty space beside him. "Stop cleaning," he pleaded. "Come back to bed."

Ludwig didn't, convinced there was still evidence of their activities on the window. But when Feliciano gave a long wine, he sighed, putting down the paper towel and Windex, and went back to the bed.

The Italian wrinkled his nose. "You smell funny," he said when one of Ludwig's hands came up to brush the hair from his face. He grinned when Ludwig pinched his nose and somehow convinced him to settle in for another hour of sleep.

.oOo.

People slowly started heading out for home that day, but they were staying for three more days. Ludwig had been a bit worried to go down for breakfast, which was by that time more like lunch, but Roma didn't seem to hold what happened the night before against him. In fact, he seemed happy about it, and actually smiled at the two of them when they came in for breakfast.

If possible, Feliciano's whole family seemed to breathe easier once their patriarch was in such a fine mood, and their earlier mild joviality turned to excitement in a heartbeat. Feliciano and Lovino adopted more celebratory persona's, and Antonio... well, Antonio was just always that happy.

Which left Ludwig trying to dodge people's warm hugs, or pats on the back, or in some cases (mostly Francis) kisses. He would have been worried, but he could tell that everyone was receiving this treatment, not just him. It didn't make him like it any better though. What was with these Italians... and Spaniards... and Frenchmen, and all of this physical contact? It just wasn't natural. So, by the fourth day of their stay, Ludwig didn't want to venture far away from his room.

Feliciano left him with kisses and promises to return early and disappeared that evening after dinner. To Ludwig's surprise, he truly did, returning not even two hours after leaving his side.

"Lovi and Antonio left for a trip to the coast. They didn't even say anything to me about it!" Feliciano complained, going to curl up against Ludwig.

"That's strange, Antonio hadn't mentioned it before. But I don't actually remember seeing them since Lovino ran from the table." He bookmarked his page, putting his book down so he could look at Feliciano. It was obvious he had had a few glasses of wine by the flush in his cheeks, but no where near the amount he had drunk that night so long ago.

Just enough to make him overtly cuddly, though. But that was nothing new. Feliciano curled against him, pressing kisses against his shoulder. "You don't have to stop reading," he murmured. "I'll be quiet."

"And we both know that won't happen." Not like he could truly concentrate on reading with Feliciano cuddling up to him, obviously wanting attention. Ludwig slid his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Tomorrow is our last day here, so make sure you get everything done that you want to do."

Feliciano sighed, tossing his glasses in the direction of the foot of the bed when they became a hassle, smushed against Ludwig's shoulder. "I think so," he said. "I didn't really plan on much else other than introducing you to Mama and Grandpa. And they like you, so it's even better than I had hoped."

Ludwig trailed a finger along Feliciano's fine jaw. "Well, I hope you have something planned for our last _night _here, at least." He gave a small smile, leaning in for a kiss.

.oOo.

Their plane was set to leave late in the evening, so they had most of the day for Feliciano to say goodbye to everyone, including his brother, who had finally come back from their mini vacation, as Lovino and Antonio planned to stay another day.

Once they had packed and were prepared to leave, Lovino found them in their room, shooting Ludwig a briefly annoyed glance for even existing before Feliciano found him in the doorway with a smile. "When will you next be on my side of the city?" he asked, reaching for Lovino's hands.

"Probably next Tuesday, I have a-"

"Lovi, what's this?"

When Ludwig glanced over, Lovino's face was burned a deep, dark scarlet. He ripped his hand out of Feliciano's grip, hiding it behind his back. "Don't know what you're talking about! You sure you're feeling alright? Must be drunk or something. Whatever, see you in a few days." Lovino quickly turned around to leave, but his hand was once again grabbed by his brother.

"Lovi, why are you wearing a ring? You don't wear rings. And it's on your left ring finger even! Lovi, that finger is for..." His voice trailed off and without his glasses on, his widening eyes were pointedly obvious. "L-Lovi, are you...?"

"Ha, as if! Just leave it alone, alright? So what, I thought I would try to wear a ring! I-I guess I put it on the wrong finger or something!" He took the ring off and subtly slipped it into his pocket.

Ludwig was busy packing, trying to not listen in on what was going on, when Antonio came in the room as well, hugging Lovino from behind. "There's my Lovi! Grandpa wanted to talk about the wedd-" But he stopped as he slipped his hands in Lovino's pockets, like he always did, and pulled out the ring. "Lovi! How could you? You are supposed to wear this forever and always!"

Feliciano cried out and tackled his brother in a hug, his arms wrapping around both Lovino and Antonio. He laughed and congratulated them fervently, planting kisses all over his brother's face. "You should have told me!" he pouted, firmly attached to Lovino's front. "But you told Grandpa first?"

The older brother was glaring at Antonio. "No I didn't, this idiot had to go and show him the ring beforehand! Can you believe that? And we weren't gonna tell anyone else till we got back home," he grumbled, frowning as he slipped the ring back on.

"That's so... old-fashioned, Antonio." Feliciano grinned. "But I bet Grandpa liked it. Aaah, you should have told me right after! Well... not _right _after." His grin turned a bit catty, and if possible, Lovino's face grew even redder.

Antonio laughed at that. "Yeah, we wouldn't have been able to tell you for a while." He smirked until Lovino punched him in the shoulder.

"I can still change my mind you know, damn bastard." He crossed his arms and turned back to him brother. "Well, now you know. Just don't get too hyped up about it, it's not a big deal. Not like we're gonna have a baby or some shit." He rolled his eyes.

There was a gasp from behind him. "Oh Lovi, that's a wonderful idea! We should adopt a kid!"

Lovino spluttered indignations and Feliciano agreed wholeheartedly. "Lovi would make a wonderful papa, don't you think, Antonio?" he said with a wide and happy smile.

"Yes! He would be wonderful! Oh Lovi, once we are married, we just _have _to look into adoption." He grabbed Lovino in a hug, spinning him around a bit, the Italian struggling in his arms.

When Feliciano bid them a final farewell, he kissed both Lovino and Antonio on the cheeks. "Have a safe flight home," he urged, "and come visit me the moment you're back. There's so much to plan! Don't let Grandpa do it all, okay? I want to help."

Lovino was pouting, but Antonio assured him that there would still be plenty to plan when they got home. Ludwig picked up both their suitcases, and walked with Feliciano out to the waiting car. "I am glad for them. I hope it all works out."

"As long as Antonio is good to Lovi, and no one has to rearrange his face," Feliciano responded with optimism, letting Ebony jump into the car before he slid in.

They buckled in and the car pulled away. "You really think that your Grandpa would attack him if he was bad to Lovino?" That seemed a little harsh.

"Oh, Ludwig," Feliciano laughed. "Grandpa would destroy him. But don't tell him that- he shouldn't want to stay with Lovi just to avoid being ended."

Ludwig's eyes were a bit wider than normal, and he grew silent for the rest of the drive to the airport. Once on the plane, he tried to accept the fact that they were once again in first class, but it was just weird for Feliciano's Grandfather to be spending so much on a flight for them.

He was nearly on the verge of becoming nervous about the entire situation as the plane took off, over-thinking the matter at an alarming speed, but after a short time, an auburn head fell against his shoulder, sound asleep. Ludwig sighed, sharing a look with the dog at their feet.

Whatever was waiting for him, it was probably worth it.

* * *

><p>Well, that marks the end of this little story. But there is a side story, called More Than Attraction, about Lovino and Antonio. Here's the link, just take out the spaces. ht tp:w ww .fanfiction. net/s/7876242/1/More_Than_Attraction


End file.
